


闲时后悔/Repent at Leisure

by Roller



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Marriage, forced to marry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roller/pseuds/Roller
Summary: 概要: 为救露易丝的命，克拉克和莱克斯达成协议。（注：时间线在“超人之死”后，但故事里的露易丝不知道克拉克的双重身份）





	闲时后悔/Repent at Leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repent at Leisure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



克拉克说：“露易丝，别。”尽管得忍受这样的认知：使用超级速度可以在她打开盒子前把她卷走。但是，对她来说，他依然只是克拉克，而且，泄露身份的时候，他想要有蜡烛和鲜花（老实说，还有一个在她不可避免地闹脾气时藏起来的地方），所以，他只是大声叫喊。她自然忽视掉他，然后用手电筒狠砸铰链，盖子弹了开来。

一团棕色雾气喷出来罩住她的脑袋和上身。克拉克捕捉到草莓味。

“搞什么——”露易丝开口，然后毫不优雅地倒在地上。

至少，克拉克在她落地前接住了她。

****

由于特征显示这是一次由超级力量援助的袭击，莱克斯自发地注意到隐蔽处感应电机发到他电脑上的入侵警报。不出意外的话，卢瑟集团有市场上最好的事件分析软件，莱克斯靠这个在预备突发事件的合同里赚了一大笔钱。

可是，不知怎的，它似乎从来都不能把超人挡在外面。

这一次，目标是——

莱克斯看着显示器咒骂起来。

****

“这是我从莱克斯集团取回的样本。”克拉克对布鲁斯说。布鲁斯以意料之中的谨慎接过小药瓶。“大都会医院的医生说他们能无限期维持她的呼吸，但是她的器官显出承受压力的迹象，此外——”

露易丝·莱恩是一位美丽的女性，但她的意志更美：水银一样快，单丝纤维一样锐利。她的整个脑叶因为莱克斯藏在那盒子里的不管什么东西造成的压力而关闭，这个念头痛苦到无法承受。

克拉克没有时间花在彼此指责上。现在还没有。

****

莱克斯有几个星期没去看A238项目了，后来又只是草草看了总结。现在，看着报告中的细节，神经性毒物的进展令他印象深刻。卢瑟集团不曾为了卓越（而昂贵）的游说取消所有那些布什时期开始的合同而是把它们囤起来——这是件好事。不然他们在那间屋子里干的活儿就成了联邦罪行。事实上，卢瑟集团正在触犯国际法——但是不会有人试图为此引渡他。至少，只要莱克斯能安静的守好这物质就不会。

假如露易丝·莱恩死掉，他就守不住了。

他瞪着化学公式思考。

******

顶楼是卢瑟集团里唯一没有铅层的部分。克拉克想莱克斯是选了一个确定的联络点，此刻克拉克正需要它。

莱克斯的传感器不知怎的早早捕捉到他的方向，足够莱克斯在克拉克落地前摆出恰当的姿势。或者，也许莱克斯那样子等了一整天：手里拿着杯子，注视着基本已为他所有的城市。

但是莱克斯没有先开口，仿佛他觉得那么做是败北。恰好克拉克不在意。“露易丝需要你帮助。”　

莱克斯没动。他的头部轮廓衬着大都会深沉的蓝灰色黄昏，是团平滑的深色影子，在世界上割出一个洞。随后，他小心地啜饮一口。“没有治疗法，没有解药。她吸入了没有已知解药的烈性毒素。我建议大量使用吗啡。至少她能轻松离开。”

“卢瑟，你得做些什么。你正在杀死她！”

“别试图那么说我。这次别试。”对一般人来说，莱克斯声音中的怒气是突如其来的霜冻，他们一觉醒来，发现世界变得冰冷。“你没穿防护服，我能理解，但是莱恩？你们得忽视掉多少警告牌才能进到那里？”

“四块。”克拉克不假思索地说。

“实际上是五块。”莱克斯纠正道，他终于转过脸，“但是重点来了。抢匪不能责怪银行把钱那么诱人地丢在金库里。”他把杯子放在办公桌上。那是卢瑟集团的获奖产品之一，一层结实的——透明铝，莱克斯那么叫它，算是某种玩笑。它就像莱克斯，看起来脆弱，但周围的一切陷于毁灭碎裂成灰时它却纹丝不动。

“露易丝濒危了。”莱克斯是一尊石像，一块墓碑。克拉克想要伸出手去，摇撼他，直到层层剥落，直到他再次成为小镇的莱克斯，他们初次相遇时的莱克斯，克拉克的莱克斯：他可以向莱克斯要月亮，莱克斯会伸出手从天上摘下月亮给他。“莱克斯，求你。”世界微微闪着光，他深吸一口气。

他下跪，脸上泪水冰凉，回荡着他所记得的久远的时间，纵然莱克斯并不记得，那时，莱克斯不是莱克斯，而是扎德*。“求你。”

（注：扎德，Zod,超人系列中反派人物，氪莱普顿前将军，被超人的父亲封印，封印破裂后意图征服地球。在《超人前传》中曾附身于莱克斯，克拉克为迷惑他，假作忠诚对他下跪。）

莱克斯瞪大眼睛看着他，就像是他当着他的面变成了怪物，随后移开视线。“莱恩碍我的事有好几年了。假如要派我的科学家解决这个问题，你得提出合适的补偿。”

克拉克猛抽一口气，在静寂的办公室里，声音响而湿润。可是，假如他不愿意乞求，他就不会来了。“你想要什么？”

莱克斯的手攥成拳头，恰好就在克拉克的视平线上。“比你能给我的多得多。”随后，仿佛是每一个单词都砸碎他一根骨头：“但你能帮忙。”

他让停顿长得足以制造戏剧性。“站在忠诚和荣誉之石上, 在描绘出你生身父母的塑像前，我们要完成昴*之仪式，然后交换象征你我忠诚与信赖的手环。”除开勒索的意味，莱克斯说得就像是他曾对克拉克发表过的每一次演说。

（注：昴，Rao，氪莱普顿的太阳神。）

同样有：“你在说什么？”克拉克要求道。他站了起来，这样就能走出屈辱思考。他从没听说过昴之仪式。他知道昴是太阳神，这意味着昴得为氪莱普顿的死亡负责（假如你相信这种事的话，不过，克拉克不信）， 因此十分适合莱克斯自毁性的心血来潮。但他的氪莱普顿教育从未包括进以昴为基础的仪式。 

莱克斯冷漠微笑：“这真的是你想浪费时间问的问题吗？”

他一直都不怎么确定多年以前莱克斯究竟从堡垒里拿走了什么。假如莱克斯偷出几块数据水晶，他就有可能设法分析它们，然后提取——好吧，考虑过所有事情后，氪莱普顿仪式并没那么糟。

他问：“为什么？”他把两手放在髋部，莱克斯的嘴唇抿成他熟悉的生气的线条，显然是看出不回答这个问题克拉克就不会有下一步动作。

“我会以为这很明显。”莱克斯一字一顿地说：“有超人站在我这边，人们会忘记过去所有的指控，这对我竞选总统有好处。当然，协议的一部分是你不能告诉任何人为什么要站在我这边。甚至你亲爱的搭档也不行。”

“我不会帮你毁——”

莱克斯抬起手。“私下里你可以做任何你想做的事。我不是要求你停下针对我的特别项目的没完没了的袭击。但是，在公开场合，你得微笑着同意我是你信任到足以和你完成这仪式的人，不然的话，你最好开始写莱恩的讣告。你还有五分钟。玩平时哈姆雷特那一套，然后她就死透了。”

****

在克拉克纠结的时候，莱克斯退到他的保险库里。被氪石怪异的绿光环绕，这近似莱克斯所能得到的慰藉：安全地控制住成块的喧嚣。保险库里有他全部的外星宝藏——一片片来自神秘手工制品的无法识别的先进外星技术；特别武器的碎片，那些武器先进得可以除掉一个星系；一大块毁灭日的皮毛，它被保存在绝对零度以及莱克斯签约巫师的咒语下，这样就不会再次开始成长——诸如此类的小东西。

他需要财富带来的熟悉感，也需要它们提醒他。与克拉克谈判就像挨刀捅，尖锐的闪着银光的痛楚，比莱克斯想象过的还痛。他恨自身的弱点；紧抱拖他后腿的东西抱上瘾。

但是，总有那么多话要对克拉克说。这一次，也许，他有机会前进一步。克拉克需要他，比起回到小镇需要他的钱和权利更需要。这里是大都会，在这里，赌注总是更高。

除了得到一次机会好抓住克拉克极端变化无常的尊重，莱克斯的慷慨大方还能让他得到更多，这仅仅是公平罢了。

他想，他应该更有胜利感。 但是，他年复一年地被打败，每次那么确定成了胜利者而翘起嘴唇，失败就会敲他的牙齿，这让他变得迷信。

在某种程度上，他已经准备好手环，就是为了万一碰到机会，这给他烙上一种无望的乐观。但仅仅是在某种程度上。

****

莱克斯自奇迹之柜返回，“这是什么？”克拉克恐惧地要求道。莱克斯正拿着的黑色东西又厚又圆，鼓鼓的好像是一个微型月球着陆器的轮胎，怎么看怎么像是只外星蚂蝗。

莱克斯说：“牵绊之镯。”他设法让这几个词听起来十足得严肃，用的是让光头看起来像是时尚的同一种表达方法。“紫色和你的制服冲得太厉害，所以我接受了黑色。”

克拉克盯着他看。“我也得戴一个，”莱克斯说，听起来有点儿不高兴：“这是你的遗产。” "

“我不想要它。”克拉克指出。

莱克斯摇头。“不，你只是不喜欢某些结果。假如你不想要它，你就不会去做。就像你重复示范过的，地球上没有人能强迫你做任何事，所以我肯定不能。”

听了这话，克拉克不知从哪儿开始。或者更精确些，他不知道会在哪里结束，在那里，他与莱克斯的分歧如此之大，以至于莱克斯可以假装屈服于勒索某种程度上也是磨练自由意志的练习。他几乎要问莱克斯他身上究竟发生过什么，可那是分歧，无论如何，莱克斯不知道该如何回答。

他说：“让我们弄完这个。”

莱克斯指示他：“把我们带去你冰原上的落脚点。” 克拉克照作。

他们一到，莱克斯就打电话给默希*叫她开始露易丝那边的工作。他兑现了协议。克拉克还是不相信莱克斯，他能把莱克斯扔多远，就有多不信任他（不过，公平地说，他能把莱克斯扔出去好远），不过莱克斯当真看重合同。  
（注：默希，Mercy，莱克斯的贴身保镖，姓名为“慈悲”之意。）  
结果堡垒造出他父母的塑像，活人的两倍高，而且闪得让人睁不开眼睛。克拉克本乐于花些时间凝视它们。但此时此刻他甚至无法让自己抬头看他们，因为莱克斯命令他站在它们前面——就好像他们正站在教堂前似的。

“昴点亮（light)太阳，以他的名义，”莱克斯用还算过得去的氪莱普顿语说——可怕到让克拉克脸红。克拉克盯着面前塑像的脚看，试着不要显出坐立不安的样子。

“昴塑造月亮，以他的名义，”莱克斯继续。克拉克尽全力无视他。

“凯尔*!”听到自己的氪莱普顿名字出现在莱克斯生气的语调中，克拉克猛地抬头。莱克斯扭着那根手环怒视他。克拉克好像当场被抓等着铐子的现行犯那样伸出右臂。（注凯尔，Kal-El，超人的氪莱普顿名字。）

莱克斯继续：“我祈求你给我关怀与荣耀。你将是我永远的希望。”克拉克本指望这番话会很好笑，可话语中的感情全流失了，就好像是电脑发出来的。莱克斯深吸一口气，然后拉开镯子环住克拉克的手腕。镯子是非金属物质，钝钝的黑色，不比堡垒中的空气更冷。环扣边缘滑过他的皮肤，随后环住他，合上。克拉克感觉到一阵明亮火热的震颤，就好像是飞过太阳，然后颤动着着陆。 

莱克斯递出第二条手环：“现在，你。”

克拉克干咽。他抓住手环，没碰莱克斯的手指。“唔嗯，昴点亮太阳，以他的名义，”他开口。

“‘昴点亮（kindle)太阳，以他的名义，'”莱克斯嗞声说。

好像他在这场滑稽戏里用什么次序真要紧似的。不过这就是十足的莱克斯,选择形式胜过内容。克拉克修正自己然后从头开始。

“我祈求你永远的忠诚与信赖，我将永远对你尽责。”莱克斯提示道。

他犹豫地看着绕在腕上的手腕。那是条结实的黑色圆环，没有分开过的迹象。他认不出是什么技术。

“你确定这不会对非氪莱普顿人造成伤害吗？”他绝望地问。

莱克斯侧着头等。

露易丝正在等他。露易丝，他为她许下诺言。

克拉克说：“我祈求你永远的忠诚与信赖，我将永远对你尽责。”他犹豫着说出这些，词句磕磕巴巴掉落出来。他几乎是丢出手环，然后他紧紧拉住手环，它本会一下子掐进莱克斯的皮肤里，但是多年来他细心照顾脆弱的人类的经验阻止了他，最后，他双手轻轻捧着莱克斯的手腕，缓缓将手环接头并在莱克斯右腕内侧。在那里，过于苍白的皮肤下，是深紫红色的静脉。

莱克斯抽手。克拉克的拇指划过，压在莱克斯的生命线上。掌中的折痕一直通到手腕。想到莱克斯的皮肤，克拉克总是记起冰凉。这是第一次碰触留下的后遗症，那时莱克斯哆嗦着湿漉漉地从河里出来。可是，这次接触将一团热量送到他体内，似乎是封住手环的程式褪去，并散发出足以消融金属的额外能量。克拉克检查莱克斯的皮肤寻找灼伤，他无法呼吸。可是，显然这不过是幻觉，神经质与愤怒引起欢迎般的疼痛。

“够了，”莱克斯粗暴地说。他抽身后退。他等着克拉克松开他，嘴巴紧抿，像克拉克所熟悉的那样撅了起来。“让我们回大都会去。我有个新闻发布会要讨论，我想你有床要陪。”

******

克拉克把莱克斯丢在卢瑟集团楼顶上就走了，甚至没留个在空中消失的小点。莱克斯想知道，为什么克拉克一路上没造成额外危害。就连物理定律也倾向于放克拉克一马，似乎克拉克的每动一下都有穿成灰姑娘的蓝色小鸟儿加入，而不是普朗克(Planckand)、海森堡（Heisenberg）和多普勒（Doppler）。

（注：超音速运动时将产生破坏力强大的气流，以上人命均为著名物理学家。）

莱克斯一边向顶楼的门锁输入密码，一边想那画面。他对自己哼了一声，假如他们是在演迪士尼电影，他猜自己一定是邪恶叔叔。尽管他为了建成王国不得不杀死的那个男人远远称不上是善良温和的统治者。

他听到自己的脚步落在楼道里咚咚作响，心想：童话故事是那么的小镇。大都会则是生动写实的小说。这栋大楼雇着超过两千人，可楼道依然空空荡荡，他造出的声响在其中回荡，就好像他是中子弹爆炸后留下的唯一一人。他几乎要希望能这样留下，摆脱他人的种种缺点与要求。

等到日程表上的其他事情定下来，他得审查大楼自动化。

****

奥利弗*没到15分钟就打来电话。护士朝克拉克翻白眼，他拿着电话走出病房。

（注：奥利弗，Oliver，名为“绿箭”的超级英雄。）

“你做了什么？”奥利弗要求。

“比莱克斯正在说的多一些。”

“克拉克!你怎么能这样？除非你收回——”

“奥利弗，我许诺了。”

奥利弗发出混合了恶心和不信的声音：“我打算派布鲁斯*——”

（注：布鲁斯，Bruce，即蝙蝠侠。）

“别，”克拉克对他说：“我们会想到办法。但话说出口，收不回来了。”

奥利弗挂他电话。克拉克不能当真责怪他。他透过墙壁查看，发现露易丝的生命指征正在稳步上升。卢瑟集团的治疗令她的身体复原，更重要的是，她的大脑活动每分钟都在增加。

她会好的。这是他唯一想要的；其他的可以等会再修正。

****

保安挫败三次入侵后，蝙蝠侠到达。他眨眼间就在那儿了，直挺挺站在窗前。莱克斯把酒放在桌子上，颇为自豪地期望自己能狠狠踹蝙蝠崽一脚，让这个穿披风的义警砸坏加强玻璃跌下去。蝙蝠侠只会用他的爪索抓住大楼某个部分避免平坠着地，所以，快感只是暂时的，但是关于暂时的快感，有许多话可说。

“你想跳过哪些威胁跟侮辱？”他没扑过去，而是开口说话。蝙蝠侠只会闪开，莱克斯没心情受辱。初期民调很直接，普通选民的智力从没让他留下多深的印象，但是，尽管已经料到，可就连他也惊讶于超人的支持能造成多大差别。

重点来了，今晚，黑暗复仇者不会让他泄气。

蝙蝠侠瞪着他。

“那么，所有的？我同意。”他说，露出最最龌龊的微笑。“你在监视我，我在监视你，我们都是有威胁的窥阴癖，而且，假如我企图利用超人，我最好对后果有所准备。当然，你会让我知道自己时不时漏掉了什么。” 他垂下眼睛，考虑再给自己倒一杯，可他其实没喝掉手头的酒，所以那样的表演不会有说服力。

蝙蝠侠瞪着他。

莱克斯没转眼睛，但也差不多。“三个选项：谈话、离开、准备对付默希。” 莱克斯觉得和蝙蝠对阵，默希不会有丁点儿机会，但是看一场势均力敌的搏斗也没害处。看着自己最好的战士以卵击石，从中可以学到些什么。

蝙蝠侠瞪他。

莱克斯伸手按下保全按钮。假如蝙蝠侠有兴致骚扰他，那么就不会有清醒的人跑来，不过那同样会是有趣的信息。

但是不，十秒后莱克斯听到通向大办公室的门打开。莱克斯没看到蝙蝠侠动手，可他站过的空间忽然被黑灰色闻起来像是甘草和焦叶子的云团包围。莱克斯皱脸；又一块地毯毁了。

默希打头冲进他的视线，她带着防毒面具（她转向云团时，另一个轻快地划过桌子停在莱克斯手中；尽管他已经暴露在气体里，可他还是感谢她想到。）她不知从哪而拿出一片金属片——来源和蝙蝠侠的烟幕弹一样神秘——划过那些正缓缓下沉的粗索。马后炮，因为蝙蝠崽显然已经飞走了，不过看她做这个莱克斯感觉好一些。

他不担心蝙蝠侠的威胁：他有能力渗入他保全系统。好吧，不是很担心。超级英雄被他们“不杀”的道德约束。

****

在星城挫败一次银行抢劫后，克拉克终于被他们逼进角落里。绿箭正在一个他拒绝说出名字的国家做一些克拉克不想知道事情，期间，由克拉克巡逻。出于某些显而易见的理由，奥利弗并不像克拉克那样给媒体行方便，所以星城的记者们习惯了一有机会就拥作一团。克拉克觉得不接受简短的采访就飞走不礼貌。

不幸的是，他们对银行抢劫和绿箭缺席都不怎么感兴趣。

“超人！超人！莱克斯•卢瑟说你和他完成了昴之仪式，这说明你信任并支持他。这是真的吗？”

克拉克看看腕上的手环。他花了那么多时间来扯它，假如他是人类的话，现在肯定起皮疹了。不过，跟其他时候一样，他的身体顽固地保持毫无痕迹。

“超人！”

他得就这根该死的手环说些什么。氪莱普顿人当然不会用好像摩门*内衣的秘密符号来完成仪式。不，他们做无法否认的展示。他得说话算话。他和莱克斯从未完完全全对彼此撒谎的事实是过去二十年里唯一令他们都活着而大都会完好无损的因素。打破停战协议，哪怕是为了最好的理由，随之而来的长期后果会更糟。（注：摩门教，美国一宗教派系，行事神秘。）

克拉克说：“是的，我和莱克斯完成了昴之仪式。”他没有看哪个特定的记者。

“用你的话说说看，昴之仪式是什么？”人堆后面有个女人大声喊出来。

克拉克深深吸了口气。莱克斯是对的，全称，甚至全国，会有百分比极高的人为他平反昭雪。这将增加他的竞选实力，也许就算克拉克拒绝公开支持，也足够让他当选。“昴之仪式，”他慢慢地开始：“是两个人对对方抱有极高敬意时举行的典礼。”

这以后，他要怎么活下去？他帮助莱克斯向上够到权力，可那么多年来，他与莱克斯前进的每一步争斗，在这里制止一家核力量工厂，在那里阻止一次无证药物试验，比起在全国性舞台上对莱克斯宣誓效忠，这些全都无足轻重。

然后，突然之间，他找到了答案。

克拉克抬起头，直直看着最近的摄像机：“基本上，”他说：“那是婚礼。”

他在他们恢复到提出跟进问题前飞走。

******

如莱昂还活着，莱克斯会早十五分钟知道自己步入一桩鸡奸者的婚姻。意识到这一点，莱克斯第一次也是唯一一次为父亲的死感到遗憾。

事情是这样的:莱克斯在结束与中国出口银行代表会面并离开时发现了这条新闻。蜂拥而上的媒体如此庞然，以至于他们压倒了默希，默希受过严格命令不得在摄像所及范围内引发严重的身体损伤。“你什么时候知道自己是同性恋的？”是他听到的最好最不烦人的问题。

莱克斯把自己丢进加长车重重关上门。默希得自己找路回家了。“开车！”他厉声说。

等他回到卢瑟集团塔楼，股票已经跌了5个百分点，每一家主流新闻网和奥普拉*都打电话来要求采访，他的爱荷华竞选搭档辞去职务。不过，他的脸谱*群组接纳了万名拥护者。

（注：奥普拉·温弗瑞，Oprah Winfrey 美国著名即兴谈话主持人，有“脱口秀女王”之称。）

（注：脸谱，Facebook，著名社交网站。）

也许，命运就要用某种所求必失的点金术耗尽他的生命

当晚，每日秀*他那一部分被叫做“红热待吹”。“今天，与超人的同性恋婚姻泄露后，保守派总统候选人莱克斯•卢瑟 震惊了全国。” 乔恩·斯图尔特一直在奸笑。“显然他没有意识到：你无法通过与另一个男人结婚自动赢得爱荷华初选。要达到这个目的，你得在爱荷华缔结同性婚姻。 现在，转到我们的资深同性恋通讯员，阿西夫·曼德维。”

（注：每日秀，The Daily Show，美国喜剧谈话节目，主持人为乔恩·斯图尔特，jon stewart，该节目以冷嘲热讽点评每日热点新闻。）

斯图尔特和曼德维就“同性恋通讯员” 开了一阵子玩笑后，曼德维与雨果•黄（资浅同性恋通讯员）辩论莱克斯是攻还是受。莱克斯着迷又恐惧地看着电视，曼德维坚持己见，他认为，显然，假如要让莱克斯这样声名狼藉的花花公子对谁玩儿真的，那只能是超人；而黄坚抱着对精神分析学的一丝坚持，还提议超人受不那么危险，因为一次真正的，来自超人的连续重击能把人类撕开：“你记得反枪械广告上被子弹打中的苹果吗？就像那样，不过，是用精液。”

然后斯图尔特插进来，他指出超人屁股那超凡脱俗的力量有制造撞伤的潜能。这话让黄皱着脸叉起腿。事实上，该评论也让莱克斯皱脸,不过，从片段开始到现在他已经喝了五杯白兰地，他的感同身受也可能与此有关。

“你们知道，这些，都关于一个女人。”莱克斯对电视说，而斯图尔特恰好说完笑话：现在他们俩可能正躺在床上69 ——“观众席上的女性全昏过去了，”斯图尔特说完了。“我们很快回来。”

不是回莱克斯的电视。他设法不朝屏幕丢遥控器——换电器很窘，毕竟，靶子已经没了——不过他按掉电源后才拿起白兰地，又吞进几盎司酒。

周界警报大作，莱克斯试了三次才找到显示器。

超人正在顶楼外盘旋，像花里胡哨的奥斯卡金人那样双手抱胸。

莱克斯按下按钮放他进来，然后站起身。他觉得自己会想要踱步的自由。

他问：“来这儿幸灾乐祸？”他背过身又给自己倒了杯酒。

“我守着你的规矩。”克拉克在高过他约十尺的位置说。

“这样，是的，那么。”莱克斯没法责怪他。那曾是漂亮的政治战略。“谁建议你那么做的？布鲁斯?还是奥利弗?在这种事情上，他有更强的本能。布鲁斯知道畏惧，但不是这种畏惧。”

“我没有——是我想到的。”克拉克挑衅道。

莱克斯转过身，挑起一边眉毛。克拉克的怒容甚至穿过了超人幻影所扭曲的形象，令他想起逝去的多年岁月，那时，莱克斯还敢提议说拉娜•莱恩可能不是克拉克的宿命。“那么，恭喜。我承担了婚姻所有的负担却没有任何利益，这似乎有点儿不公平。那么，假如任何时候你留心要尽夫妻间的责任——”

克拉克的眼睛可笑地睁大了。

莱克斯说：“你许诺过。”他打算用这种或那种方式从这团乱子里榨出一些满足感，而且，真的，领导自由世界是一项值得追求的野心，但是弄乱克拉克的脑袋往往更具诱惑力。更别提来得更快的欣慰感。“你怎么过来求我的？我喜欢那样子。我建议你从那儿开始。” 

在相对短暂而多灾多难的一生中，莱克斯曾面对过许多意料之外的事情。即使算上陨石袭击，陨石变种人袭击，通过撞机实现的谋杀企图，被外星实体附身，而且——好吧，重点来了——他从没发现过比这更难保持冷静的事：克拉克当真跪下。换做其他任何人，他会抢先大肆嘲笑，说他永远都不会怎样怎样，但那不是克拉克，所以，莱克斯的大脑仅仅是像高峰时段的纽约那样堵塞了。克拉克睁大眼睛看着他，似乎是惊异于他的光头，随后开始穿过房间。

手脚并用。

被唤起的性欲几乎令莱克斯失去平衡。然后，克拉克就在他面前，向他的裤子伸出手——搭扣和纽子搞得他不耐烦——撕扯，一万美元的香港羊毛裤立刻完蛋——“关掉该死的幻象。”莱克斯咆哮道。尽管他想要那张嘴上身，可同样，他宁可坐在火上也要避免碰触超人。克拉克立刻照做，莱克斯甚至不看不出他是怎么控制的；他想，也许是完全精神化了，后来，克拉克乱糟糟的黑色卷毛和红通通的嘴唇构成的景象，将推断从他的意识里赶了出去。

******

克拉克清醒过来，几乎和在坟墓里颤抖着死而复生一样紧张不安。那时，人人都以为毁灭日杀了他。不同点：阳光取代了伸手不见五指的黑暗，疲乏造成的愉悦酸痛取代持续几周的满身淤青，还有完完全全的震惊。濒死是一回事——克拉克向来明白自己终究会死——但和莱克斯•卢瑟睡一起（更别提性了）——现在，这几乎和其他所有发生在克拉克身上的事一样难以置信：包括平行宇宙，身体交换，还有一次让某个濒危物种的幸存者怀了孕。

克拉克加速穿上制服，心想现在真是骂街的好时候。他勉勉强强记得重新打开给他超人面孔的形象发生器；不穿制服时他不会不带发生器——除了莱克斯叫他变成克拉克时。他感觉到压倒性的释然,但几乎就和呼吸一样自发自动地抛弃了它。

至少超级速度让他不用吵醒莱克斯就能穿好衣服溜出去。

莱克斯还躺在他的半拱顶床上，他四仰八叉地睡着，才占了床的一小部分，深色的斑驳的床单只盖住他的小腿。贴着他们的皮肤，床单比蝴蝶翅膀还软。莱克斯曾喃喃吐出字句，说要放弃紫色投向蓝色，不过克拉克没有尝试记起莱克斯说过什么，记起莱克斯匆匆写就的十四行诗，记起莱克斯的双手在他全身上下忙活,仿佛是在用粘土塑出他的形象。莱克斯在睡眠中放松，皮肤处处苍白，周身描摹出的血管如同蕾丝，肩膀和后背上沉实的肌肉比起他和莱克斯都是小镇里的孩子时要壮实许多。

昨夜，克拉克留下了印记，可莱克斯一直没能留下。但莱克斯已经在复原，所以克拉克猜测它们是否存在过。

当莱克斯命令克拉克——服侍他，克拉克本想嘲笑他然后就冲出去，就像以前话题变得较为成人向时那样。但是后来。后来他没走。

克拉克匆匆回到自己的公寓，在那里，莱克斯的形象不会让他那么分心。他开始煮咖啡——不幸的是咖啡不能用超级速度煮（这个，是克拉克通过糟糕透顶的经验知道的）——然后踱步，用人类的缓慢速度绕着自己的起居室转，起居室比莱克斯的床还小。不，坏比喻。

当莱克斯打开克拉克时，他的声音听起来像是烟石英。他的味道是白兰地，橘子，还有一丝金属味。

克拉克摇摇头。他得想明白是什么引起昨晚的疯狂，而不是沉迷于细节。 

昴之仪式。克拉克说的词句和莱克斯说过的不同。“尽责”——或是氪莱普顿语中的对等词，昨晚莱克斯重复了它，就在他要求性爱之前。  
也许“责任”并不是完全的翻译，也许昴之仪式比莱克斯意识到的更有力量。克拉克瞪着绕在腕上的手环，觉得刚刚遭它辜负。

假如莱克斯能把超人支得团团转, 那么克拉克的要价比他开始想过的还遭。莱克斯不需要当选：克拉克的力量加上莱克斯的头脑，就连正义联盟的其他成员都挡不住他。 

唯一的希望是莱克斯没意识到从克拉克这儿搞到的东西还有延伸。昨晚，在莱克斯任何情况下都能设法做到的薄薄一层冷静之下，他似乎惊到了。也许他以为克拉克是放弃自己投向了长久以来就存在的，当他们不完全是敌人时不曾认可的情欲。这情欲现在才发动，因为他们已经没剩什么可失去的。

荒谬，当然，但是也许莱克斯会相信。莱克斯总喜欢作出最复杂的解释。  
克拉克得以某种方式避免莱克斯下达直接命令。假如莱克斯确实命令超人帮助他实施阴谋，克拉克得想出可能的最没帮助的办法服从他，就像他在这整个同性婚姻丑闻里做的那样。

他换上记者的行头，心想，自己可以这么做。假如能让莱克斯相信昴之仪式仅仅是一串单词，克拉克可以装作自己想和莱克斯一起做这些事情。

******

莱克斯在床上翻身——让自己翻身——在两人之间放进几寸距离，然后咽下想要离开喉咙的声响。他身边，克拉克沉重地呼吸，莱克斯试着判断那是否仅仅是某种习惯，某种下意识的姿态。颤抖可能是真的，或者像克拉克能做到的一样真，因为那意味着他的心脏——或者随便什么他用来当心脏的东西——会在性爱中加速，即使以常人看来它跳动得并不那么激烈。

克拉克说：“哇唔。”几乎像是自说自话。出于某种理由，莱克斯非常想爬起来逃进自己的办公室。但那是示弱，即便克拉克不会那么理解。

他没料到克拉克那么快就再次现身。他以为他起码会纠结几天，然后最大的可能是指控他操纵他。

取而代之的，是他从电脑屏幕上收回视线，抬头打算看夜幕降临大都会。当蓝色天空没入黑暗时，他觉得比任何时候都贴近自己的城市。他们总是在转换，由一件事转到下一件，一直准备着猛然亮起来。

他所见到是克拉克，取代了日落之后的蓝色，脱去了碍眼的超人形象。克拉克脸上的表情是崭新的，尽管如此，莱克斯宁可发誓说自己已翻遍了克拉克的每一个秘密。

之后，莱克斯的记忆是毫无特点的一团模糊。他记得与克拉克皮肤有关的每一件事（很快就出汗，滑溜溜的；除了偶然出现的痣其余部分都很光滑）还有克拉克的嘴（锋利的掠食者的牙齿；站在食物链顶端的，应该只有他一个）还有克拉克的手 （在他身上移动，将他摆成最易进入的姿势，就好象他所有的艰苦训练都无关紧要——当然是无关紧要；）；甚至还有克拉克的眼睛 （几乎是令人震惊的又大又绿，像是莱克斯梦中要去征服的世界。） 但是期间的物理过程——他们是怎么从莱克斯集团到他卧室的——就不怎么清楚。不过莱克斯颇为肯定第一次发生在办公室里，这令他在魔术镜上的投资变得更有价值。

床散发出他们的味道：潮湿的咸味还有纯粹的克拉克的特别的记号，有点儿像用新鲜玻璃切下的檀香油——总有一丝绿色植物的痕迹，克拉克无穷无尽的生命力似乎打算漫出来，一路留下鲜花盛放。

手环暖暖地绕在腕上，像是留住了他们制造出的热量。莱克斯想扭它，只是为了感觉不知名的金属在周身滑过。一片已毁灭的世界的残片，被他塑成自己的设备。可他能感觉到这神经质的习惯想要成形，他不能有这样公开给人辨认的举止，于是他只是将手臂向下压了压，让它的边缘陷进皮肤。

他的科学家们无法揭示这块氪莱普顿技术的秘密。他们推断看起来像是金属的东西实际上是纳米设备：和其他解释一样有意义。

克拉克几乎是悄没声息地叹了口气。莱克斯抬头瞪着天花板，悬在他头上二十尺的纯白。克拉克说：“我该走了。”莱克斯能听到床单随克拉克挪动而沙沙作响，丝绸贴着皮肤低语。 

莱克斯干咽。他说：“那，走吧。”他妈的他不打算乞求，那样的日子过完了爆开了。克拉克滚到床边，动手收拾衣服。他想，他们此时在做的，和在小镇度过的早年毫无关系。好的，当然，欲望依然相同。日子过了那么久，他体内的每个细胞都已更替，可欲望在更深于此的地方燃烧。就好像是变成光头：某件他已学会适应的事情，甚至偶然间可以当做动机来用。

但友情已经消逝。此刻他们拥有协议。协议，就是这样。

******

瞪着克拉克；越过他的肩膀看城市灯火；露易丝在两种状态中切换。她穿着叫人残废的衣服：紧身黑背心穿在挺括的白衬衫外面，衬衫折缝像是弹簧刀，冰锥似的鞋跟。就连她的耳环都是红宝石镶边的银匕首。“我想和你谈谈——”他对她说。

“对，你对我叨念第五次时我就知道了。”

她让他在星球日报顶楼等了十分钟。

“我知道你可能想知道——”

“想知道。不，我不想知道。 我在想怎么把你锁起来，好让你看看自己的脑袋！ 我是说，为了救我你显然是做了笔交易，一方面我赞成，但是另一方面——和那条蛇结婚？你至少可以杀价！”

他想要抗议，说她的性命不是二手车。可话出口前，他记起莱克斯的条件：不对任何人承认真相。对他来说，这是条容易的规矩。

他说：“不像那样。”温柔到足以让她止住气急败坏的话语当真审视他。“我是认真地做完昴之仪式。”

她震惊地张大嘴。她笨手笨脚地摸出香烟；克拉克没能设法偷走最后一包，于是她又找到另一包。她花了好几个月试着叫他用热视线点支烟，之后她认定在抽烟这个话题上超人和克拉克一样没有幽默感。她在包里的零碎物件中找打火机，好让手上有事可忙，也意味着在那个男人解释自己和别人结了某种婚，甚至没有得体的第一个告诉她时，她不用看那个男人的眼睛。她差不多爱上的男人——也许他也差不多爱上她。

克拉克比露易丝可能想被了解的更了解她。

“好了，”她长长地吸了一口，“那么你们这些家伙，这么多年来，是什么东西牵着你们彼此的小辫子？让我猜猜，氪莱普顿的求爱仪式由炸开狗屎和谋杀未遂组成？”她的声音几乎完全没有颤抖，可烟头颤抖的余烬是一次小小背叛。

“很复杂，”他说，“我——他——”莱克斯能让他避开真相，可他不能说谎，不能在这一点上说谎。他的手环住手环；它消失在他手指下，他能感觉到，它像是环绕心脏的束缚。

“或者性就有那么好？”露易丝问，如同钛刃。“主知道他的名声——操他妈的上帝啊。”听起来她像是刚刚目击了一次外星诱拐。克拉克知道确实是这样。“真的是性，对吗？”

超人的投影模拟出克拉克自身的表情。显然它也能发射出脸红。“我没——”

“好了，星球日报不会印出这个，”露易丝说，比他听到她提出这一点还要懊悔。“莱克斯 卢瑟, 星际卡萨诺瓦。现在我有点希望我曾经——”

"露易丝," 克拉克痛苦地说。

她说：“对不起，对不起。”她抱歉地朝他挥挥空着的手。像这样，她又成了露易丝•莱恩，那个将所有的伤痛都藏在壳里的女孩，那层壳像超人皮肤般无法穿透。“那么，你所有那些反卢瑟的行动又怎么样了呢？”

关于这个回答，克拉克已经想过很多，尤其是现在他得避开莱克斯发出的要求。“卢瑟集团与任何其他人一样服从法律。我见到犯法的行为，我会策划行动。”

露易丝又抽了口烟，将手肘支在掌心，将身体转向卢瑟集团。“我猜，现在要是他表现不好，你会把他丢到沙发上。也许这就是他所需要的开始行动的激励。”

克拉克摇头。“就连莱克斯都不知道让莱克斯打钩的是什么。我不会做任何预测。”这是他能对她作出的最接近于警告的话：涉及莱克斯时，他再也无法保卫大都会。

她打横看着他，视线依然利如解剖刀：“我从没想到我会这么说：和莱克斯在一起，祝好运。我有种感觉，我们都需要这句话。”

“露易丝,你曾是——”一位好朋友并不完全准确；“屁股上的痛”太刺耳，就算她能准确理解他的意思。“我需要你让我保持诚实，现在比任何时候都需要。假如我——莱克斯能够让人信服。别让我忘记他计划的代价。”

她的眼睛软下来，在他的想象中，假如他有办法对她澄清，她会用同一种方式看他。夜间刺骨的风逼近他们，吹得她的马尾丝丝缕缕围绕肩膀，她露出微笑，大大的，疲乏的微笑。“我想看到你试着阻止我。”

******

“超级一对？”是《新闻周刊》的头条，和其他六份报纸杂志各自送到，另外五家省掉了问号。《经济家》送来一张漫画，超人的披风裹着莱克斯，只是他们总是把披风画成美国国旗，还把莱克斯画成自由女神的姿势, 光头上戴着桂冠，让他看起来像是某个挑战时尚的罗马君主——这些都是好消息。

第一次新闻发布会就跟莱克斯预料的一样苦恼。竞选团队部内部辩论过几次后，他们决定统一口径：莱克斯把描述关系的事留给超人做，因为这是他的遗产，他的选择。他们还做了一身新套装，露出手环——莱克斯•卢瑟没什么藏着掖着——但是金属的颜色和衣料足够接近，每个人都会倾向于将衣服与手环看做混合而成的整体。

他从没料到自己会这么想，但是：感谢上帝，感谢《人民报》记者。她问他们是怎么相遇的，莱克斯解释说超人救了他的命，政治问题立刻结束，随后纯粹是八卦时间。你们认识对方多久了？（说“七年”或凑个整，“可我总是学到一些新东西。”）这段关系是什么时候改变的？（“我不打算回答”比“两天前”好得多。）他怎么被超人吸引的？（“你肯定在开玩笑。”笑声比礼貌的更响。）

“超人打算为你助选吗？”《论坛报》记者问。莱克斯觉得需要回到主题就叫了她。

莱克斯摇摇头。“我没和他讨论过，不过我没理由认为他的‘不干涉政治’会改变。”事实上——他恰好看到《旗帜周刊》已就此撰文：超人不是在美国出生。多年前，在莱恩的首次系列访问公布后，一项国会法案（当然，是由肯特议员*发起的）已授予他美国公民身份，可那时莱克斯的律师就告诉他，一个非人类是否能成为公民是最好的突破口。超人公开帮他竞选可能不只是一个公共关系问题；这可能是侵犯竞选经费制度。幸运的是，这一点没什么讨论意义，因为超人不会说一句鼓励的话。

（注：肯特议员，即玛莎•肯特，克拉克的母亲。在《超人前传》中，克拉克的父亲乔纳森•肯特当选议员后死去，由其母接任。）

而且，假如超人的公民资格成了竞选争议点，那他已经离胜利非常非常近了，所以现在没必要担心。他朝那个记者点点头，允许她提出跟进问题。

“你是否担心假如他围着你太紧你就无法逃避同性婚姻议题？”

莱克斯轻松地耸肩，然后伸出手。“汉森女士，我和超人完成了昴之仪式。既然我没有可用的时间机器，我想大部分人都会知道这事。不过他自己也有事业，我宁可保持这样。”

对待露易丝•莱恩的问题经常是早叫她还是晚叫。早了，她定下调子；晚了，她问出一个问题能抹掉之前的一切。今天，他选择晚叫。“莱恩小姐。”

“你打算泄露超人的秘密身份吗？我们不知道你们可能有哪些利害冲突。或者，假如他的身份被别的什么人发现，你可能屈服于勒索。这真的是一个我们希望可能的总统会有的弱点吗？”

莱克斯没费事看着她。他直接看着一个个摄像机。“我认为你把超人和我们的某个别的守护天使弄混了。超人不戴面具。”

“他从没否认他过着另一种生活。”她大叫。

莱克斯想说：“他也从没否认过他是条可卡犬。”不过，把这念头放进其他人脑袋里没有意义。“凯尔让自己的私生活保持私密。但是你，还有西半球其他的记者，从他接住失控的飞机的那一刻起，就彻彻底底查过他。有大量的，甚至是过分到让人不快的公共记录说明他是谁。我们中没有很多人能说同样的话。”他想把双手团成拳头；他想想诉他们要是他们现在还没找到任何线索以后也不会找到。不过，假如起自罗吉尔•尼克松*直到露易丝•莱恩的恼人队伍让他学到什么，那就是无论当时能有多满足，刺激媒体是个糟糕的主意。

（注：罗吉尔•尼克松，Roger Nixon，《超人前传》中的小报记者，他发现了克拉克的外星人身份，随后被莱克斯枪杀。）

******

好吧，这么一种事与愿违。

莱克斯有了100%的，比黄金更有价值，比谈判观点更难动摇的知名度。他仍在民意调查中落后，不过是落在克林顿*而不是麦凯恩*后面。

（注：麦克恩为民主党政客，多次参选美国总统，均告失败。）

在收音机里谈论同性恋的牧师们伴随克拉克成长，他们谈起同性恋就像是人身攻击与末日将近。可结果是堪萨斯的保守度和它同性事务的情况非常相近。大部分不会投票给莱克斯的人无论如何都不会投。而且因为昴之仪式和婚礼并非一模一样，许多人认为他们的关系是某种既乏味又不违反任何人宗教信仰的民事结合*，过半人口住在已承认同性婚姻或是同居关系的州；这个国家的首都甚至好几年前就将同性婚姻合法化。

（注：civil union，同性关系中不同于婚姻但能够保证各种法律权益的结合。美国的婚礼带有宗教色彩，正式婚姻须经神职人员认可。）

昴之手环变成一股小小的时尚潮流，沉浸在争议之爱中的青少年戴它，认定其中颇有讽刺意味的潮人也戴。有些手环镀着小小的红黄珐琅的超人标记。克拉克找到一整座装满这些手环的仓库，他想要烧了仓库，结果却坐下来写一篇有关海外盗版产品情况以及涂绘中铅含量痕迹的报道。

许多评论家提出莱克斯的当选是同性恋权益无可避免的下一次边缘扩大。谈论跨物种的保守派人士将它与混血混合，这只是让其他的批评显得糟糕。显然克拉克真有那么受欢迎。

乔恩·斯图尔特每晚都拿莱克斯谈老调，更糟糕的是他花了好多时间拿克拉克大概会在床上做什么开玩笑。就连和性无关的笑话都很讨厌，因为它们全都都让莱克斯显得无害，克拉克想告诉他，这就像把火山说成被阳光晒暖适合野餐的岩石。但是，他不能，他听到：“我们有了一个黑人总统，一个摩门教徒，一个女人和一个犹太人。也许是时候推倒现代最后的障碍——选一个秃子。”

莱克斯一反常态开始追逐自由派，那些人厌倦了文化战争。然后，他们一直在听。只要莱克斯有机会考虑自己想要什么，他听起来总是整间屋子里最负责的人。 

布鲁斯不停皱眉。克拉克请求他——作为人情——不要将赞助反同组织作为拖莱克斯后腿的方法。布鲁斯管他叫小孩然后问他是不是以为冲动的决定不会有代价。不过，作为克拉克·肯特，他利用职务之便查了查，发现韦恩的资金没流向任何通常的嫌疑对象——这是个小小的解脱。

同样，此时克拉克正享有数量惊人的性。

这是一件发生时他试图别想太多的事情——他的制服真的真的很紧。而克拉克·肯特需要注意身边发生的事，不然露易丝会捶他的手臂，这通常会让她咒骂着甩手。

不是说他不知道莱克斯让人尴尬也是骇人的擅长性事。他看过莱克斯走路，弯腰，摸东西，还有靠在——什么都行，莱克斯是个奥林匹克品质的性感运动员，没人不知道这新闻。

好玩的是克拉克能在莱克斯的床上睡着，而且不被莱克斯打算对他或是让他做的事情吓醒。他想把这一点归咎为昴之仪式。不过仪式只让他服从。这一点克拉克已跟堡垒确认过，堡垒还说仪式不可撤销。显然要是克拉克知道自己在做什么就会谈判，在服从上加些限制，限制同样可以加进誓言——整件事比克拉克想过的更像是夹杂合同的婚姻——但是因为没有限制，唯一阻止莱克斯的就是他无法想象克拉克会服从指令。克拉克想，氪莱普顿文化，多谢了。真糟糕，他一目十行得来的遗产里不包括这道特定的褶皱。

幸运的是，探索仪式时，莱克斯向来聪敏的想象力辜负了他。大部分时，他们只是性交，间或就星球日报的某篇报道或是卢瑟某则商业冒险概略吵架。

一个晚上，莱克斯抚摸着他的背，然后停手翻身下床，拣起地上的裤子。克拉克问：“你去哪儿？”腻味得昏昏欲睡。

莱克斯止步，手在脑后游移：“假如我打算让新的测试设施明年获得许可，我需要完成这份报告。”克拉克知道不止这样：莱克斯可能有某人要贿赂或是威胁。明天他得去调查。

“回床上来，”克拉克说。就算莱克斯没法子用一条指令就打断他，克拉克也不想吵架。“只要等我睡着就好。”

莱克斯站在那里，像是大宅中诸多雕塑之一。克拉克开始清醒，因为显然要是莱克斯发火，克拉克需要所有的脑细胞都在满工作状态。不过，之后莱克斯叹气，丢下裤子：“我想这事并不是特别优先。”

******

“赫克托耳还是个小崽子”时，索尼·波斯维尔就是大都会市长，他会对任何不幸和他在同一个房间里呆五分钟以上的人说这句台词。 那些日子里，莱克斯想要四下活动换掉他。

莱克斯进屋时，波斯维尔站在那儿。莱克斯刚进门就停下，波斯维尔走过去，手里拿着一个封上口没有印记的马尼拉麻纸信封。 

“市长先生，您要求会面？” 波斯维尔会要求卢瑟集团捐款，为求媒体价值，莱克斯会给，不过能还还价，每个人都会带着磨得闪闪发亮的公共形象和一张不变的资产负债表回家。无趣。

微笑的波斯维尔让莱克斯想到鲫鱼：“我想亲自来做这件事。而且，我肯定我们平常用的那些家伙无法通过你的保安。”

“抱歉？”莱克斯问。 

波斯维尔朝他挥挥信封，像是打算把它扔到莱克斯胸口上。莱克斯从市长手中抓过信封——纯粹是为了保障自身尊严。

“莱克斯，恭喜。”波斯维尔说：“人民为你服务。”他闪过莱克斯走出门去。莱克斯观察留在屋里的人——形形色色的市府公务员，大部分平庸得他都不知道名字。他向后转，离开屋子时已经在拨律师的电话。

信封划伤了他的手——这就是典型。信封里是一张诉状——不是那么久以来他收到的第一张，却是那么长时间里将他的名字而不是卢瑟集团作为被告的。

基于超人配偶其资产属于超人的理论，大都会要求他为多年以来超人各种各样活动造成的损害支付赔偿金。

比较低级的人可能会说些“我不信”之类的， 但是对莱克斯来说，“相信”的门槛，和其余的东西一样，被他在小镇的经历强烈地影响了。

“安妮,”他对接电话的合伙人说：“到我的办公室去，带上一个婚姻法专家。”

那一头是震惊的沉默。

“我不是要离婚。”他意识到问题所在。

“当然不是。”安妮刻薄地说，似乎她从没有过不同的想法。这就是为什么他每小时付给她的钱和给按摩师的一样多：你能惊到她，却无法让她表现出惊讶。“你该知道，婚后协议会成为恶魔——”

“我也不想要那个，”他说，决定自己有正当的理由恼火。“去那儿就好。然后打电话给保罗，告诉他最近几天你不回家。”

******

莱克斯为克拉克抛下炸弹以来的首次家乡座谈访问选了大都会最新最漂亮的主播，自然。最漂亮，因为，好吧，莱克斯；最新因为他来不及睡她然后丢下她心怀怨恨。

毕竟，克拉克是这么推想的。

她的名字是凯雷哥。某个名字是卡尔-艾尔的人可能不该那么着恼，不过至少他有个好借口。就他所知，凯雷哥在堪萨斯出生长大。

“你对大都会市的起诉作何反应？”几个回合的暖场后，她问。

莱克斯摊开双手，耸肩：“好吧，首先，我愿意认为提出诉讼的不是城市，而是市长。以前，波斯维尔市长和我不对盘，而且，这肯定是一个提升他政治形象的完美方法。但我以为大都会市民宁可让超人呆在身边，而不是市长。”

“可是，莱克斯，过去超人做他所有那些高尚的好事时，你本人就曾对他造成的财物损失量表达过担忧。”

莱克斯设法露出最最谦逊而不露锋芒的样子，尽管他应该——好吧，克拉克不知道他想这么样，不过不应该是莱克斯正在传达的，他把克拉克晾在一边晾到风干倒是一种放松的宽慰。“卡尔——指超人——是如何在改进他救下数百甚至是数千人民时造成的附加损害记录，这给我留下了深刻印象。救人，通常是他的首要目标。”

“可是，当附加伤害不幸发生时，你拒绝支付大都会各商家提出的赔偿金。”

莱克斯倾身向前，双手放在双膝上。“我必须指出，那些附加损害，超过百分之四十发生在卢瑟集团产业里。对于那些花费，我远远称不上例外，我也能认可超人给大都会带来的利益。无论如何，我真的不相信我个人应该支付另外百分之六十。堪萨斯不承认两个男人间的关系有任何法律效力。我看不出州政府怎么能一手告诉我我没结婚，另一手说我结了——这只手正在掏我的口袋。”

“所以，你觉得你不用对超人造成的损害负责？”凯雷哥紧逼。

莱克斯微笑。“大部分配偶听取建议而不是指令。大部分配偶也没有超能力。”

克拉克刚好知道莱克斯的内置评论音轨正在运行，对克拉克和采访者来说，那评论称不上“好”。后者倾身向前，就算她不是向所有观众展示乳沟，他也能看出莱克斯正在看好风景，尽管莱克斯没有做得太显眼。

“那么，你对联邦的同性婚姻认可有什么看法？”  
莱克斯笑得更开，轻松得好像他离把整个演播室搞成碎片的勃然大怒不是只有两毫米距离。“如同我在过去几年里多次说过的，我相信婚姻是宗教问题。我支持达成一致的成人间的民事结合。”

克拉克皱眉。这答案没有一处是对的，却似乎在起效。当然有效；这无疑是反复测试直到完美的答案。

后来，他问了莱克斯,因为他有机会问——莱克斯不会在他问完整个问题前把他丢出去。至少，假如他能在他们开始性爱前向办法问出问题的话。性，他们用这法子消耗掉的时间多到惊人。

莱克斯摇头：“谁能结婚？本州没有公务认定。比无意识合同条款的公务认定还要缺乏。私人部分，私人决断。”

尽管知道应该会那样，克拉克还是咬了饵：“政府得保护人民！只要就做何种介入做些规定就行。”

然后他们就走开了。争论持续到吃过晚饭，在莱克斯试图喝干邑时变成大喊大叫，当莱克斯把克拉克推倒在沙发上自己双膝跪地时轻了下来，在第二第三轮间隙再次开始。然后，克拉克是那么需要休息以致没有继续，他们把议题留在桌上（或者更准确地说，床上*）（注：TABLE THE ISSUE，俗语，指不再深入谈论议题。）

也许克拉克有一点儿喜欢与莱克斯辩论政治哲理——不是说他有坚持自己观点的知识和经验。不过，他不用对任何人坦白这一点。

******

《时代》报商业记者问他：“你为什么在加强型持久建材上投入那么多钱？”

莱克斯张开嘴，然后又闭上嘴思考，他说：“鉴于21世纪各大主要城市面临的威胁，抗灾建筑是我们在国土安全上能做的最好的投资之一，同时卢瑟集团的专业技术也已取得巨大的进步。”

记者指出：“但是，要花上几十年才能收回那笔投资。”

莱克斯耸肩：“这取决于你是否一并考虑到保险储备以及某座关键设施完全损毁的机率下降这一因素。拥有控股权的好处之一是卢瑟集团能够作长远决策，而不是走一步看一步，后者已为这个国家的经济带来太多痛苦。”

他迷迷糊糊地完成了剩下的访问。幸运的是商业那部分比呼吸还容易，而问题相对而言偏技术，即使答糟一句也不会引起丑闻。

问题在于他不知道自己为什么要在加强型持久建材上投那么多钱。他只是某天早上走进办公室，开了一次会，就让事情发生。

莱克斯不喜欢弄不清自己的动机。这会引起判断失误和致命的危险，别提时不时招来的耻辱。

那个早上，他做这笔投资前，克拉克叹口气嘟哝着说起最近一次与玩具人作战时毁掉的球场。莱克斯甚至没费事把克拉克的独白变成对话，因为他们都知道，即便是克拉克的形象把这疯子引到大都会，那也依然是玩具人的直接过失，不会被任何相关前提改变。最后，可能只是为了得到他的注意，克拉克开始说卢瑟集团应该怎么怎么地做些什么来保护大都会的人员和财产。

克拉克对他说：让大楼变牢些，莱克斯立刻就去做了。

没有意图，没有计算。他在取悦他的半调子丈夫吗？不，他驱散那种可能。  
他在做这个，是因为他从没想过不去执行克拉克的吩咐。

他看着套在腕上的手环，在办公室的灯光下黯淡的金属静滞不动。好的，简单的外星仪式涉及好的，简单的外星工艺品。但言辞具有力量，他曾对克拉克说过一切言语中最有力量的几个单词。

好吧，他想，使用未经验证的技术，收获意外惊人的效果。

所以，他有想要服从克拉克的冲动。要不是当真会引起公共关系和金融上的灾难，他本会立刻取消建造项目，于是，只好将错就错。当然，不出意外的话，这种理性思维也是设计来强迫他服从，让他继续受克拉克控制的。

没有任何迹象显示克拉克清楚自己力量，莱克斯也承担不起被他发现的后果，所以他不能试着发起测试。他只能处处留心，准备与克拉克接下来的命令斗争。尽管，也许他只是简单地避开克拉克，好把意外暴露弱点的机率降到最小。

就像那些他妈的氪莱普顿人用高碳硬线把忠诚困进他们的关系里。他早该知道：他们从未对自由意志流露过一丝同情。

接着，又一系列的可能性向他袭来，莱克斯浑身僵硬。

克拉克也对莱克斯说过一些强有力的单词。尽管肯定有上过什么保险避免双方对彼此说：“别对我下令”，昴之仪式还是给了他影响克拉克的力量——与克拉克影响他的力量一样。

这漂亮地说明了近来他和克拉克非典型性的交往。他清楚记得第一次，清楚得就像是钻石的边缘：他命令克拉克尽夫妻间的责任。然后克拉克就那么做了，不顾那一列列毫无改变的事件、事实与承诺——过去种种令他们的之间的关系比正义联盟已经使用和将要接纳的制服更荒谬。

他让自己那么想，因为他想要相信：克拉克和莱克斯一样，总是感到他们之间有着某种电流。克拉克只是在寻找借口，他们共同投入满足之中，换取这样的认知：他们之间几乎没剩多少做出来能伤到对方的事情。

莱克斯不是好人。他和那些统治世界后就再也不会靠近他的人有过许许多多的性事。有些还是他先挑起的。但他们都决定不和他上床的代价比上他的床更大。只要他们愿意承担后果，他们都有能力做到一半就爬起来走掉。不是每个人都会设下这条底线，但是，他认为这很重要，这是属于他的底线。

克拉克是他上过的人当中唯一一个不能改变主意的。

莱克斯没意识到自己快吐了，直到他俯在马桶上重新品尝午饭和早饭，还有他勉强能认出来的昨天的晚饭。

***

“整个晚上我都要忙着处理和日本的生意。”克拉克刚一踏进办公室，莱克斯就心烦意乱地说：“也许你该——”他停下来——古怪，克拉克自动上下检查他一遍，寻找体温升高或是换过脑波读取器或是任何不同寻常的迹象，但是广谱视线里什么都没显示。“我会很忙，”他重复道（更古怪了）。“假如你愿意，你能叫利恩给你作晚饭。”他坐在椅子里转过身去，打发克拉克走。

克拉克像个十足十的蠢货似的站了大概有半分钟，然后才明白这不是莱克斯的游戏之一。莱克斯的姿势中并没有邀请的低语。

他张开嘴要问莱克斯是不是确定，但是那甚至比盯着莱克斯看更蠢。“好吧，”他说：“我想我会去了望塔。”

莱克斯机械地点点头。克拉克在一公里之外回望的时候，他正专心读着显示屏上的报告。奇怪的是，报告是法文的，与俄罗斯的核电工厂有关，莱克斯甚至没把手指放到键盘上。

但是，后来海底警报器响了——黑蝠鲼*正在攻击亚瑟*Arthur的王国——克拉克将注意力转到更为紧迫的事件上。

（注：黑蝠鲼，Black Manta；亚瑟，Arthur，成为“海王”或“水行侠”的超级英雄，正义联盟成员之一，海地世界的统治者。）

******

莱克斯有三个问题，每个都妨碍其他问题的解决，每个都有时效性。首先，是他有强迫克拉克的能力。自己能永远抵制诱惑不去滥用这能力——他不抱此幻想。其次，克拉克有相应的影响他的能力。克拉克不是不诚实，但他不会永远单纯无知，试图避开他已经反对过的活动从而把他蒙在鼓里——最终也会触发疑心。另外，第三，最后也是最不重要却终究要为其他两个问题负责的问题是：还有那该死的选举。讽刺的是：他会赢，同样，下个月里不能出什么惊人的事情——像是克拉克下令要他退出竞选这样。

他怀疑有什么防止他对克拉克说“别对我下令”的保险措施，反之亦然，不过那只是逻辑上的猜测而不是切实的氪莱普顿知识。缺少这么一则条款——在童话里，它抵制许更多愿望的愿望——有那么多的潜在可能可以去探索。总的来说，尽管氪莱普顿人乐意见到他人脆弱易欺，但他们似乎并不乐意变成那样。

莱克斯选择了昴之仪式，因为在他保有的，来自克拉克北极宫殿的物品中，这仪式被描绘得比他想过的更富于诗意。然而，描述受限于组织。他不知道——假如真的可以——要怎么消除它。

他尝试过要从金属上取下一丝纤维。他尝试过浓缩的热和浓缩的冷来寻求它软和/或变脆。却只是让自己连续几天遭受冻伤或三度烧伤。他尝试过用X光和新一代核磁共振仪照手环（把那金属放进核磁共振仪里面，再让机器运作，即便对他来说，也是技术上的挑战，为了实现意图，他毁掉了三间实验室和一打机器，之后，他勉强承认手环没有可分辨的内在构造；不过，至少这次尝试又搞出了一项专利。）

只是为了碰碰运气，他试过大声说三次“我和你离婚”。随后他又把重复的次数升到七次，再换成氪莱普顿语。令人难过的是，在特定的地球文化中管用的做法对氪莱普顿设备无效。也许他的翻译不对。他在试验中用的字眼比起“离婚”来更像“断绝”，他找不到同源词。也许，没有这种概念，就是他的问题之源。就他能够破译的材料，氪莱普顿婚姻通常似乎是以一方死亡而告终。材料显示，有时，配偶中的一方会加快死亡之日的到来，而显然，在氪莱普顿，杀害配偶并不像在地球上那样让人蹙眉。

也许，某种源自氪莱普顿的氛围解释了为什么莱克斯的配偶们试图杀他。

无过错离婚本该更简单些，但是同样不怎么让人满意。莱克斯当真有这种感觉：他会在氪莱普顿过得很好。

他把问题推到一边，让潜意识去思考，然后打开自己的媒体汇编。看过一些内部辩论后，他点开来自《视角》*节目的影像。“为什么莱克斯 卢瑟的同性恋还没有成为总统竞选中更大的论题？”伊丽莎白·哈塞尔贝克对着镜头发问，微笑间，她的牙齿如此之白，他怀疑她体内装了泛光灯。

（注：视角，The View，一档日间访谈节目，由五个不同肤色的女人担当主持，有“妇女座谈会”之称，深受女性观众的喜爱。）

乌比·戈德堡带着那种莱克斯也能感觉到的紧张咧嘴笑：“实际上，我们听到过详细的证明，说他是双性恋，你知道的。”

哈塞尔贝克用力皱眉：“好了，美国人民不在乎，他们只是不想听到发生在白宫里的同性恋行为。”

“代表你自己说话。”乌比又加进来，这让其他的人或是皱眉或是窃笑。

凯蒂·库瑞克插嘴：“我认为，假如比尔·克林顿教过我们什么的话，那就是到头来美国人民不想听到他们的总统在卧室里忙什么——基佬，直人，或是随便什么。”

“这是不是与职业表现不相干呢？我就想知道这个。”埃米·罗巴奇说。

莱克斯关掉窗口，他觉得安心，就像应该觉得的那样安心。

******

问题在于，莱克斯和他绝交这事不公平。克拉克甚至不知道自己做了什么，当初的话，他会以为是平常撒谎、调查并搅黄莱克斯计划的记录让莱克斯不想要他。但是，既然这些已经清楚地不再是不可逾越的障碍，他解释不了为什么上个月自己像个服用百解忧*的修士那样没有性生活。确实，他曾有过“前莱克斯”的日子，可这想法没怎么提升情绪。

（注：抗忧郁药物）

也许莱克斯只是——腻了。又不是说莱克斯习惯长期关系，也许他的妻子和未婚妻们不光是为了这个才试图杀他。也许妻子和未婚妻们仅仅是要赶在必然之前。

克拉克瞪着黑帽帮成员。各个都畏畏缩缩的。他意识到自己的眼睛正在闪光，然后努力平静下来。看起来罪犯们不怎么安心，不过总的来说克拉克不在乎。

他飞快地在不法之徒试图抢劫的银行和监狱间来回，把他们送交警方拘禁。同时，他意识到自己不能光是跑过去问莱克斯。不算屈辱的因素，莱克斯会以为他开启了某种谈判，但是，要是高潮再也不管用，克拉克给不起别的。另外，就算他给得起，他不确定手环是不是能分辨出莱克斯的请求和指令间的区别。

但是——

没有性爱克拉克也能过。多年来，这一事实确凿无疑。

然而——

虽然莱克斯的皮肤感觉总是冷的，但事后的莱克斯是那么温暖。他们躺在床上，湿漉漉的床单皱巴巴的，有时还撕破了（克拉克颇为肯定莱克斯每个晚上都买几条新的）。他们呼吸。没有控诉或是含沙射影，没有要求或是威胁。几乎像是泡在小镇的谷仓里，那时，他还是个孩子——好吧，除了没有附上落日的余晖，但是，很难说情形为之减色。

他意识到沃利*正在他耳边絮絮叨叨，问他是不是做完了，还是想把更多墙壁砸成碎砖。

（注：沃利，Wally，闪电侠，正义联盟成员。）

他对通讯连接说：“抱歉。”指的是碎砖和自己的不专心。“我要断线一会儿，行吗？”  
沃利说：“呃，夫夫访问？”几乎能透过连接看到色咪咪的奸笑——他立刻接上一句“嗷唔，”像是被鹰女敲了后脑勺。“大个子，这主意听着棒极了！把紧张发泄掉，你马上就能回到作战状态!”

克拉克不确定哪个更糟，是闪电侠注意到他不在最佳状态的事实，还是布鲁斯到现在一个字都没说的事实。

他咬咬牙。显然，他要去和莱克斯打交道。问题是，要做这事，除了一阵风似地带去指控，他没有别的模式。同样，“你几个礼拜没和我睡了！”是不言而喻的被害妄想。克拉克甚至不指望有否认，所以，整个他们的互动（至少是婚前）方程式都毁了。

回到最开始，他跑去大宅就是为了泡在那里，因为有莱克斯在的世界更加明亮，更加清晰。血液流过血管，脉搏更快。有莱克斯在场，他会脸红，会紧张，同时又变得更强壮更聪明。仿佛是克拉克回应着莱克斯银河般宽广的人格，从而变得更像自己。

回忆往昔，也许，他应该有点儿迷恋莱克斯。

当时，他以为反胃感是真爱的信号（注：指拉娜），所以他没想到这个。现在，他需要让莱克斯想起早先那些日子，当他们都以为对方完美无缺的日子。或者，好吧，他需要让莱克斯想起。克拉克承担不起比他已经拥有的更多的回忆。

******

莱克斯最想不到会在自家公寓里碰到的是克拉克。

好吧，不是。莱克斯最想不到会在自家公寓里碰到的是他爸，死而复生，还真诚地宣布原谅一切。（不是说莱克斯完全排除该设想，他只是认为高度缺乏可能性。而且，真的，大部分是因为“真诚”的部分。）撇开不管，克拉克的出场和那不一样，尽管交叉的手臂和咄咄逼人的视线有帮莱克斯说服自己不是再次出现幻觉。

“克拉克，”他尽己所能说得不带感情色彩。得撤掉诸如“我能为你作什么？”这类通常的开场白真的很棘手——鉴于克拉克很有可能回答这问题，然后莱克斯就会严格照他的话做。

“你知道什么，”克拉克说，“我烦透了说话。”

这比平时更荒谬——鉴于上个月他们只和对方说了十个单词。但他还没眨眼，世界就变成模糊一团。他被飞快地运到卧室，忽然间一丝不挂，皮肤冷飕飕的。

“别动。”克拉克吩咐他。莱克斯想着这个，发现自己处女牺牲般仰躺在床上。这段旅行有点儿让人摸不着头脑。然后——要是莱克斯能处理连绵不绝的感觉输入，他本会压抑自己发出的声音，但是超级速度抚慰着他的每一寸肌肤，人类的身体无法对此作出反应。克拉克的动作还是那么快，简直就像是有一万只手和十万条舌头，它们全都在莱克斯身上移动，动得那么快，莱克斯认为也许已经快过让他神经着火的速度。那么快，以致于皮肤根本没时间冷下来，每一处都是黏腻的热度，像是他整个被吞了似的。

莱克斯的呻吟在耳中变得既粗重又扭曲，似乎它们相对来说慢了下来。克拉克热乎乎的手覆在他身上，捧住他的脚踝，随后一路沿他的小腿游走而上，抚摩丸袋下方后，描绘出二头肌轮廓；舌头挠着莱克斯的膝盖窝，然后绕着肚脐打圈，接着循下巴线条游走。

莱克斯激烈地扭动——或者说试图那么做——但克拉克想让他原地呆着，以前，束缚从来从来没让莱克斯兴奋过，但此时此地，他在深水之下，已然没顶。接着高潮击中了他，宛如超新星爆裂的高潮猛然攫住每一块肌肉。他们在用超速度干，相对而言，他已经持续干了好几年，所以，即便有条有理地发展出羽翼丰满的情感，那也没什么好尴尬的。

克拉克还知道推进去的时候慢下来别伤到莱克斯。某个时刻，莱克斯打算为此感谢他，但是随着克拉克回到平常的速度，似乎更为紧迫的问题成了把脚跟放到克拉克背上，挤压他的二头肌，啃咬他锁骨的曲线和喉头的肌腱。

莱克斯不明白为什么克拉克会有供给他超级力量的肌肉，或是为什么克拉克的防弹皮肤在他手指的压力下不是像雕塑那样有抗力而是如同人类的皮肤，但此时此刻，他几乎不在意这些。

克拉克脸部扭曲，他闭着眼睛，头发成了汗湿的小卷儿在额前不住扑扇。每一下冲刺都为莱克斯送去遍布全身从脚趾传到指尖的快感。莱克斯将头转向一边，随后是另一边，他将身体抬得更高，咬紧牙关，以免心灵中某个愚蠢的部分试图说出些什么。

克拉克射了，伴随着一声咆哮，它震碎了墙上床头柜上方的装饰艺术风的玻璃镜子。莱克斯设法在碎片掉到身上之前用手挡着头。克拉克抬头看去，花了片刻功夫露出滑稽到家的迷惑表情，莱克斯回想起在小镇时，许多次他含沙射影说过什么之后会得到的成果。

然后，最后可能是他不想浪费时间清理洒在床单上的碎片，他把他们搬到客卧从头开始再一次做完全套。

******

克拉克没能想到办法和莱克斯讨论什么，可他确实感觉好多了，多得多的多。他注意到第二天的访谈莱克斯全程都站着，他有点儿想让感觉变坏，但是没有，一点也没有。莱克斯愈合得很快，而且，也许将来他完全没理由就和克拉克绝交前会好好想想。说到底，假如克拉克和莱克斯绑在一起了，他也可以得到这关系允许的那一点儿好处。

接着，图片出现了。显然，莱克斯的保全人员检查客卧没有检查他本人的卧室那么彻底。

动作感应启动的摄像头每秒拍15张，意味着画面是动画版的，但也够混蛋，因为这真比看静止的图片更有意义。

“操他的圣母！”露易丝瞪着她的监视器说。克拉克当真不得不用力集中注意免得真的沉下地板——或者就他而言在地板上打洞，基本上是一回事——还有别用眼睛把什么东西点着火。

克拉克想，也许上帝为了氪莱普顿人才放进这个。也许过去的生活中他比扎德更坏。又也许他仅仅是蠢到认为可以用性解决问题也不会让莱克斯更生他的气。

人们对图片的反应可以预见：各方面都流露出愤慨。莱克斯的对手会抨击侵权行为并且巧妙地挖掘莱克斯的私生活。“独立”评论员们不会那么巧妙。莱克斯对自己的私生活“不予置评”，但他的首席发言人会评，首次新闻发布会末尾，他会暗示只有人们过度专注发生在其他人卧室里的事情时，这样的侵权才会发生。当然，莱克斯就坐在克拉克旁边，用铅笔捅捅他，怒视刚折断的笔，然后悄声说：“要是有人看起来像那两个，谁都会对发生在他们卧室里的事感兴趣。”——这恰好显示出对莱克斯来说，“不予置评”总是最好的策略，莱克斯似乎也意识到这一点。

用“性爱大法”修复关系的计划很够看。也许只对那些不曾被整个日报行业半数从业者跟踪的人管用。

****

乔恩·斯图尔特冲镜头作鬼脸，然后说超人和莱克斯享有性爱的图片一口价要了五百万美圆，但是为了不看其他候选人的性生活，美国人民乐于付同样的价。“我们知道一件事：一位总统得有能力接受世界端出来的一切，并且不停回去要求更多。无穷无尽。假如你愿意，永不满足。我相信现在我们已经看到莱克斯·卢瑟远不止迎接挑战而已。”

莱克斯拿起一尊无价的希腊塑像，想知道丢向屏幕的话它会变成多少颗没有价值的希腊尘土。但是，不，他不再是那个被人——或外星人——伤害，却向物质世界倾泄怒火的男孩了。

莱克斯放下被判死缓的雕像，动作慢得夸张。

某种意义上，责备克拉克并不公平——不是说这念头能耽搁他很久。这段时间里，最初的命令一定渗透在克拉克的意识里，终于在莱克斯完全不给他任何机会尽丈夫责任时爆发。回避失败了，莱克斯一直都知道自己没有毅力断然命令克拉克把老二收在裤子里——哪怕这样的行为不会给克拉克发信号，令他知道有怪事发生。

至少，在莱克斯想出怎么做，或者——像克拉克会说的——生闷气时，那些图片能让克拉克离他远远的。

奇怪的是，民调结果几乎根本没动过。假如有什么，他应该获得支持。最勇敢的顾问提议说超人既当投手又当捕手的事实搞得很多人有点儿迷惑。但最多的是公众似乎把这些图片看作开给先前就存在的“相信”的证明书。

他不想把任期——多届任期，谢谢你——花在生活方式议题上。奥巴马不光是首任黑人总统；莱克斯可以通过奋斗解决这事。

但此时此刻，由于克拉克安安稳稳呆在瞭望塔而不是用超级速度冲进莱克斯的卧室作夜间调整。莱克斯费了好长时间才想起自己为什么那么想坐进那间办公室解决别人的问题。

******

毁灭日在一个周三再次出现, 冷不丁从土耳其一个考古现场跳出来，随后屠戮了整个考古队以及方圆二里内大部分人。

可以理解，最初的几份报道混乱不清，因此联盟最初只派了少数打下手的去调查。接着，与那三个人失去联系后， 战隼和白鸽*立刻决定这件事超出打下手的英雄们的能力范围，应该被单独处理，他们呼叫了尚恩。

自一开始土耳其呼救到克拉克接到蝙蝠侠的呼叫，十个小时已经过去。克拉克裸身躺在莱克斯床上，这让他与蝙蝠侠之间的谈话变得很不舒服；他总有布鲁斯能看到自己的感觉，诚实地说，鉴于布鲁斯的科技门路，这有可能是真的。

“我得走了，”他对莱克斯说，后者刚踏出浴室，莱克斯不介意一丝不挂——莱克斯是一丝不挂，而不是裸身露体；克拉克颇为肯定赤身露体不体面因此不属于卢瑟家的人。克拉克别开视线，试图专心去想毁灭日。蝙蝠侠已经用卫星把所有能弄到的信息传给他，但是某些事情只能用现身和胖揍来解决。“是毁灭日，他出来了，正朝安卡拉*过去。”

（注：土耳其首都）

“不，”莱克斯立刻说。

“什么？”克拉克对他眨眼睛。

“显然你需要人提醒，上次你和他战斗——假如听着耳熟的话阻止我——他杀了你。就连基督也只死而复生一次。不，你不会和毁灭日战斗。”莱克斯的手在身侧团成拳头，身上依然附着淋浴留下的湿漉漉的痕迹，克拉克想要小口小口啃咬他，不让那红潮褪去。　

可他没有，他只是说：“唔嗯，是的，我死了。”因为他习惯把自己想要的东西置于更伟大的好事之后。

“克拉克，”莱克斯小心地说，左手移到环绕右腕的昴之手环上扭着它：“我禁止你与毁灭日战斗。”

“莱克斯！”等等，莱克斯知道自己拥有掌控克拉克的力量？但他没有——眼下克拉克无法处理这次曝光。“莱克斯, 那是毁灭日。会有几十亿人死掉。”

莱克斯倾头，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视克拉克。“我有几个应急计划, 蝙蝠侠有几个应急计划。 假如我们汇集智谋——”

“你的应急计划不会碰巧涉及当真很大的大炸弹，对吧？”

莱克斯紧咬牙关：“你和我争得越久，毁灭日就有更多时间获得力量。”

“不！”克拉克大叫，随后试图转身走开，这样他就能用超速度穿上制服冲进夜色中。但昴之手环轻轻挤压，轻得几乎无法察觉，但他被定在原地，像是困在了乔－艾尔*的某条光束中。他无法挪动双脚，只能无助地看着莱克斯大步走到床边的电话前开始拨号。

（注：乔－艾尔，Jol-el，超人之父。）

他说："莱克斯," 声音大得足以打断正匆忙吩咐默希的莱克斯：“莱克斯，这不是你能做的选择。” 

莱克斯把话筒捂在胸口，说：“我相信事情很清楚，它是。” 他几乎成功地令声音听起来很随意，“假如你跑过去，让自己被杀掉，就是把脆弱的我们丢给接下来任何一个从几十年前你到达后就敞开的带着不同寻常敌意的宇宙中爬出来的坏东西侵害。比起失掉整个星球，我宁可牺牲几十万人。”他举起话筒，又给了默希几个密码词。

克拉克感到自己一下子被红热的怒意刺中。“假如你阻止我，”克拉克说，此时，几乎是在低语：“我永不原谅你。”

莱克斯的面容苍白如石：“没什么新鲜的。”

克拉克想不通。说到风险，对莱克斯来说，在公共关系方面，克拉克作为死掉的英雄，比活着他更有价值。清醒的莱克斯不会认为留着克拉克应对下次比毁灭日还糟的威胁有什么意义。

除非，也许，就像把克拉克弄得一团乱一样，性也把莱克斯弄得一团乱。假如，这是某种走错方向的要保护克拉克的尝试，那么，可能莱克斯不会听道理，但他依然会听克拉克的。

“求你。”克拉克发现自己能够跪下双膝。“莱克斯，求你。我必须这么做。这是——这就是我。我知道你不——我知道你恨我。但是假如你曾经——我救了你，莱克斯。我救了你，而我从没后悔过。永远不会。我只是——我需要你让我这么做。我知道，你可以让我做任何事情。但是让我——让我当超人，我会的。我会心甘情愿地做那一切。我会成为你的。”

莱克斯张大眼睛，张得那么大，就像是他看到克拉克站在高速行驶的汽车前面。他在发抖，就像是他的某部昂贵的汽车停在那里等待急速发动。电话从他手中落下，毫无用处地悬荡着。

克拉克顺从地低下头，透过额前的一络络刘海看莱克斯。莱克斯干咽一口，忽然间老了十岁的样子。

“你会做那些。”他说：“任何我想要的事。”他的声音——克拉克想说是惊喜，或是胜利的颤抖，但听起来更像是惊恐，仿佛克拉克终于用某种残酷的方式泄露自我。

无论如何，克拉克点点头。他不知道还能做什么。

莱克斯闭上眼睛，静如陵墓。他说：“走。”

克拉克感到将他固定在当地分崩的冲动。他说：“谢谢你。”然后，停了一停——只够他留意到莱克斯的退缩。

******

莱克斯将视线自他留在大理石墙上的血污处移开，检查快速肿起来的手。要是放着不管，会在半小时内愈合，但至少有四根骨头需要重新打断才能恢复原位。

叫来医生前，他还有工作要做。“默希，”他接通内线，说：“改变计划。那些卫星重置目标了吗？”

他不会让克拉克跑去送命，他不会给克拉克再次独力拯救世界的机会。

他等待更多的信息，期间他伸直手指，欢迎那分散注意力的痛楚。残酷的缺陷令克拉克许诺他想要的任何东西，可胜利在他口中腐烂变味。专属于他的克拉克傀儡。假如他对克拉克说，想听他为所有的谎言、所有的不信任道歉，也许克拉克甚至会觉得那么做是出于道义。

甚至更糟：现在，要是克拉克受伤，也许被杀，那就是莱克斯的选择。他的过失。即便克拉克挨过这场战役，莱克斯也将是那个派他去下一场战役的人，接着是下下一场，直到克拉克飞得太高太远，然后坠落地面。

莱克斯想起葬礼，毁灭日第一次杀掉克拉克那次。整个世界变为黑白色，尽管太阳始终闪耀，花朵厚实如泪。他曾以为之后自己会忘掉克拉克，用忘掉失去头发和母亲的方式忘掉他（也就是说，永远也根本忘不了，但他能够正常运作。）但是，后来克拉克自死亡中返回，于是情况更糟，因为这意味着莱克斯永远都无法确定它结束了。

墙上的显示器一下子亮起来，展示出卫星回馈的信息。有许多尘土，解析度只有6英寸，但是，当克拉克和毁灭日挥拳把那些玩意儿从对方身上打下来时，他分辨出超人荒谬的制服一闪而过。

“正义联盟在线上，”默希在他耳边说。

“什么事？”莱克斯厉声说。

“我们需要那些你装在交流卫星表面的空间镜。”蝙蝠侠的低沉的喉音很荒谬——莱克斯知道一个事实：布鲁斯•韦恩拥有男高音的天然嗓音——要是布鲁斯本人在场，莱克斯免不了要挑他一下。

“计划。”莱克斯要求道，因为这次没时间拿腔作势（是的，他意识到其中的讽刺意味，但莱克斯知道许多联盟中没人知道的科技事项，要是他不明白目标是什么，他们还不如单打独斗。）

停了一会儿，随后，一个不同的声音接上：“我们希望用一束太阳能瞄准超人，同时用一束反能量脉冲击中毁灭日，脉冲能防止他从战斗中获得力量。”

莱克斯不知道神奇女侠是否明白技术根本——"反能量脉冲" 听起来可疑地像是与逆转中子流极性有关——但是，发现那儿似乎有个真正的成年人在场，他觉得如释重负。

他问：“你们需要我做些什么？”

****

现在，毁灭日看起来那么的——好吧，异星。克拉克对此不胜感激。他和任何人类一样会被拟人形象影响，但是揍一个看起来像怪虫和破烂儿堆合体的敌人要容易好多。

第一个任务是把毁灭日弄到无人地带，一拳接一拳，每次把毁灭日打出一个足球场的长度。每当毁灭日回击，克拉克就仔细地转动身体，于是他们还是继续在同一个方向上运动。挨揍还是很痛的，但至少那代表大有进展。

联盟通信器咯啦作响提醒他援助正在到来时，他正把自己从一个三十尺深的大坑里挖出来，耳朵里“嗡嗡”响，他没能听清全部细节。克拉克设法在毁灭日挥出能把他送进另一个十二尺深坑的拳头前在斜坡上滚了几英尺。但是毁灭日揪住克拉克的披风，拽着他走完剩下的路到达地表。然后他好象投弹机那样抡圆了挥起克拉克，只是每抡一圈克拉克都得砸进地面。克拉克短暂地希望自己的制服别那么牢就好了。

被光束击中时，就像被甩到太阳里。克拉克能感到自己在愈合，愈合过程中火辣辣的疼痛几乎是愉快的，沐浴在太阳能里，伤口干结，细胞重组。

毁灭日大声咆哮，克拉克自由抽身，转身进入空中，用热视线把毁灭日又朝后轰了二十码。那束光跟着克拉克，仿佛这是场真人秀而他拥有追光灯。一切都很好很好，但是，当毁灭日再次适应克拉克的力量后，只会变得更为强大。

另一束光落下，自空中投射而出包围了毁灭日。它很难察觉——就连克拉克的广谱视线都得费些力才能看清楚；他能分辨出它在那里，给毁灭日和毁灭日周围的小块地面打上蓝色投影。但他想不出那是什么。

毁灭日沮丧地长嚎，随后猛冲起来，但是圆圈跟着他，他甚至碰不到边侧。克拉克不情愿地感到一阵同情：他不曾制造的世界的受害者，此刻正被某种外星科技包围，似乎在被那种科技嘲笑。

毁灭日团团打转，冲向自由的尝试一次次失败，他变得越来越生气。此时，绿箭的声音响起。

“无论你们在做什么，它管用了。”克拉克确认道：“你们在做什么？”

“我肯定卢瑟可以解释给你听，”不知怎的，绿箭说得像是话里带着影射。

克拉克眯起眼睛：“肯定。假如我想听物理学演讲。”可事实上克拉克能想象自己在听着，甚至是享受着：多年以前，莱克斯不再认为克拉克想围着他转的时候就停止对他演讲了。另外，鉴于克拉克承诺过的东西，演讲比大部分选项要好。

手边有更紧迫的事情。他指出：“现在怎么办？你们不能永远这样。”因为，就算没有机械上的风险——克拉克已经通过最艰难的方法学到，约束力场通常会在可能的最糟糕的时刻停止约束——国家中部有一座永远的毁灭日纪念碑，土耳其政府也不太会欣喜若狂。

于是, 一条条闪闪发亮的绿色力场线出现在“无论那是什么”周围。绿灯的能量场出现时，克拉克总是不得不压制本能不退缩。他太习惯来自氪石的特定的光。眼前的结构看起来几乎像是一个俄国绿杯托，绿灯能量仔细地环绕包住毁灭日的光束，将他裹在光之摇篮里朝上拖。毁灭日还是暴跳如雷，不停冲撞笼子看不见的墙壁，然后像是呆在气垫房里似地被弹回去。

克拉克一直看着，直到毁灭日在离地面一里半的地方被发出光束的卫星吸进去。卫星吞了他，然后开始加速飞向太空深处。这不是永久解决——没有那种事情——但是，假如他们非常、非常幸运，毁灭日会有好长时间不能犯罪，足以让人类这个种族发展出一些更好的防御措施。

克拉克闭上眼睛，像是躺在阳光里的家猫般沉浸在太阳能光束里。紧接着——因为莱克斯当然也卷进来了，并且很有效率地规定不能这么浪费好能源——能量切断了，只留给他平常的光。通常那就够了，但是现在，感觉就像是被人从热水浴缸倒进冷水淋浴房。

他用不着一纸公告通知他危机结束。现在，他需要处理毁灭日丢下的每一件事。首先，是人道主义危机，然后——

然后，是莱克斯。

克拉克尽力做修复工作，并救援毁灭日所经之处不多的幸存者，期间，他试图预估接下去会发生什么——既然莱克斯控制他的力量已经公开。他许诺不和莱克斯争。他不是完全相信自己能遵守这承诺，尤其因为莱克斯肯定会嘲笑他。

但是莱克斯到现在都没有嘲笑过他，以后不算。克拉克皱眉，试图想起毁灭日出现之前他们最后一次争吵。莱克斯一直忙着竞选，当然——政治上有足够多的肮脏把戏耍，能让他的注意力从大部分平常的欺诈行为上移开。于是他们没什么可争的，而莱克斯颇为留心让自己的活动保持“天天向上”的势头，而且周围不光有莱恩和肯特，还有更多想找理由让他丢脸的记者们。

也许，整段时间莱克斯需要的就是公共办公室的仔细检查。

反过来说，既然都公开了，也许现在莱克斯打算多用他的控制力。莱克斯的想象力比大部分人都丰富——即使很大一部分浪费在偏执狂和设计武器上；想到莱克斯可能会要他做什么，克拉克浑身发抖。克拉克知道，假如他的指令太坏，接着总会有蝙蝠侠和他的氪石储藏。

今天显示了莱克斯并非遥不可及。克拉克从未完全放弃他，他的忠贞是正当的。莱克斯会做对的事情。也许，他甚至能用两人之间的牵绊将莱克斯拖到离美德进一些的地方。莱克斯痛恨欠下任何债务，也许，他会想到克拉克付了他的要价，而且付得太过。

===11/18 二更===

莱克斯看着一拥而出的报道，各个新闻频道正摸爬滚打着去弄画面。他们没什么特别的信息，但是他需要站在导向性陈述最前头。某些人会指责超人造成破坏；总有人这么做。

他想起了那封律师信，因为超人的行动而指责他。他曾以为那很荒谬，但一直以来，他没能正确联系两者。假如律师们理解昴之仪式，那么，与他要赔付的款额相比，埃克森·瓦尔迪兹*那笔只不过是停车费。然后，原告们全都会抱怨：他本可以轻松地派超人去他们那里，他本可以统筹得失，直到克拉克的每一次战斗都经过事前计划，可他却没有那么做。这抱怨是老生常谈：超人阻止了这次车祸，为什么不阻止我那场？

（注：埃克森·瓦尔迪兹，Exxon Valdez，1989年3月24日美国埃克森·瓦尔迪兹号油轮在阿拉斯加东南部搁浅，一千一百万加仑的原油泄露。当地海面至今仍未清理干净。）

每当他听到那些哭叫，莱克斯总是想起自己有多讨厌自事故中幸存的人们说上天有眼，多讨厌胜利的体育队伍感谢上帝。因为那暗示着上帝并非开眼支持每一个人。千真万确，超人存在，也并非无所不能，他同样得做出选择，比较之下，多少会有缺陷。但是，人们依然不情愿接受这一点：随机是生命中的支配性力量，雨水一视同仁地落在义人与不义之人身上。莱克斯永远不会尊重那些人：他们指望超人扮演上帝却不愿接受与地位相伴的专制。

紧接着是昴之仪式，它荒谬地改变了克拉克作决定的能力。克拉克甚至再也不会和他争吵——至少在克拉克说话算话的情况下；而且，假如他要报复，莱克斯最有可能做的，是命令他闭上嘴咽下那些微不足道的顾虑。

莱克斯早就明白自己是一股毫无节制的力量，而克拉克就是他的参照物。他将此看作慰籍：克拉克总是会在那儿，眨着那对绿色的大眼睛，告诉他别再走远。现在，这再也不能当真，这比整个天空都塌在他身上更糟糕，要可怕得多，因为莱克斯并不仅仅是担心死亡。

他知道自己得做什么。他好久以前就知道，真的，当他意识到常规方法行不通时候就知道。

他低头看看手环。依然是平平无奇的黑色，并不格外令他注意。与克拉克一样异星，与危险一样极端。

他踱回办公桌，按下呼叫秘书的按钮：“耐心，”他说：“让所有人离开地下二层。我下去的时候，想看到它空着。”

******

由于危机不会等着一个结束后才开始另一个搞恶作剧，印度尼西亚燃起一场森林大火。克拉克花了五个小时与大火作战，随后不得不在军方要求他出去时离开。他很熟悉这种不快：政府们想要他在一边挑重担，但不想他挑到底，因而能自居其功。克拉克不喜欢这个，但是依然会去救命——这就够了。

无论如何，只要还有活干，他就不用回大都会（莱克斯)。他迅速回到瞭望塔查看监视器，但超人级事件相对较少，而苦涩的经验显示干涉大都会之外的非超人级事件将收到失望、厌恶以及来自市民和——并非偶尔——英雄同事们其他的不快情绪。

有些日子里，他很难想起救援人类为什么那么重要。

他坐在绿灯身边，沉湎于约翰沉默而随意的陪伴，这时，腕上的昴之手环抽紧了。

克拉克发出一声令约翰跳起来进入战斗姿势的声响；克拉克自己也站了起来，他不知道自己是怎么站起来的，他感到手环微微收缩，表面上都是裂缝。克拉克迟疑地用左手食指戳它。

它碎裂为尘土，顺着手腕倾斜到手掌，他转过手，毫无意义地试图接住那些超好，像丝，像空气般的微粒。它们变作一团黑灰色的云朵，消失了。

“超人？”约翰问。

他瞪大眼睛看着手腕，那里的皮肤并不比其余地方白，就好像是从未被覆盖过。腕节处有一块痣：一个小小的褐色斑点，四周的毛发上附着几星尘土。

他的大脑冻结了；他能感觉到自己的表情变了，但他不知道那是什么——莱克斯不会——莱克斯不会就那么死了，那像是重力消失，月球变新星一般的极度不合情理。

“超人！”他听到约翰接通内线，飞快地对当值的人说着什么，但那些延伸的单词一团模糊，仿佛是从月球对面传来似的。

他从没那么感激过可以让他高速离开瞭望塔的特别设计力场，否则，他将不得不在塔里砸出一个洞。

眼下，莱克斯应该不在任何特别的地方，所以克拉克飞向大都会，箭一般拓展听力捕捉那些他分辨出正在使用莱克斯名字的声音。默希正在和某人说话，说得又快又凶，于是，他去了她那儿。卢瑟集团建筑四周并没有特别设计的力场。他们得换掉那对爆开的大门。

克拉克从没见过默希如此苍白，但她是冷静的。她站在一排监视器前方，看着几打紧张忙乱的画面。他滑过去，在她身边停住。“莱克斯在哪儿？”

她没有抽搐，只是继续厉声对耳麦下令：有关于媒体和——外科医生？

那么，莱克斯没死。克拉克体内的器官猛然一跳，那么多年——也许是二十几年——来，他第一次认为自己会吐。“默希，”他把她的手臂抓在手中，“莱克斯在哪儿？”

她讽刺地看了他几近一秒，但他的表情一定触动了她，因为她微微摇一摇头，说：“我在手术室见你。”然后挂线。

“他在楼下。”她告知他，随后蛇一样快地反手，于是，是她抓着他而不是相反。“除非你知道怎么作快速再接手术，不然，你最好别挡路。”

“再接手术？”克拉克重复道。他可以快速作许多事，但外科手术从来不在其中。

她闭上眼睛，仿佛是在积聚体力，随后怒视着他，那是他从前只在毁灭日眼中见到过的纯粹的恨意。“出了一起事故，”她用完美的公关口吻说：“卢瑟先生的手齐腕断了。外科医生正在尝试再接。然而，他高超的愈合能力显然是在妨碍这种尝试。”

一次事故。克拉克感到幻影般的压力挤在腕口处，他知道，唯一的事故，就是令他的飞船撞向田地，坠落时紧挨着莱克斯的那次。

他完成了这次事故，通过直接当与莱克斯的控制力相争而完成。开始是莱克斯强迫他做成这笔交易——这并不碍事；曾经，克拉克知道自己在做什么，或者他认为自己知道。一阵怒意充盈体内，不过，这并没能抵消内疚感。可他仍然生气，气得发抖：莱克斯只消发现一个小小的合乎道德的密码，便能造成可能的最大的伤害。只消摆出一个自损的姿态，也许是因为他无法齐腕切掉克拉克的手，也许是因为他知道这么对待自己能造成更大的伤害。

“我需要看他，”他发觉自己这么说，可他想揍莱克斯,就像他想揍任何东西一样，他甚至都不用请求默希的允许。

默希双手抱胸。“手术室没有铅。”这句话差不多就是一句“操你妈。”——不是说他指望她会说些别的。

他扫描了建筑，非常肯定地下有一处完备的医疗设施。他从没费心看过那里。三个医生弓着背围在莱克斯的手臂旁——前臂骨完好无损，它们只是断在应该和腕骨连接的地方。一名麻醉师正在担忧地检查莱克斯生命体征“——没有回应。”克拉克收听时她刚好说完。克拉克意识到，这是莱克斯被陨石加持过的愈合力的又一个边际效应：莱克斯在快速排出镇静剂和止痛剂，无论他们多快地把药物泵进他体内。

“我们做不到。”领头的医生说。“卢瑟先生，我很抱歉，但是断肢的愈合速度太超前，手也——它似乎在加速腐烂。”克拉克快速将视线移到手术台边上的冰冻柜。冰箱里的东西看起来像是不曾属于活人。他见过许许多多的死亡与毁灭，撕裂与烧焦的尸体，但他依然得挣扎着压住反胃感。

也许这个——也——与陨石相关。无论莱克斯拥有何种非自然的生命力，此刻都在被收回，就好像他的手是道连•格雷的画像*。

（注：《道连•格雷的画像》，王尔德小说，一青年许愿让肖像代替自己衰老，几十年中青年一直保持年轻美貌，画像则日渐老丑。后青年试图毁掉画像，却神秘死去，尸体老丑，而画像美貌如初。)

莱克斯依然什么都没说。

“卢瑟先生？”医生催促道。另外两个朝后退，想必是打算撤离火线。

莱克斯睁开眼睛。他的体表温度很低，低得在冷飕飕的手术室中无法测得。他的太阳穴上隐隐有汗迹。他的下巴动了：“谢谢你，豪恩医生，”他终于说：“请做任何需要做的事，结束它，然后安排一下日程表，和我的助手讨论有关假肢的问题。”

克拉克跌靠在墙上，睁大眼睛，茫然无物。

“我需要重新给三次竞选露面会排日程，”默希瞪着他，尖锐地说道。“这里不欢迎你。”

克拉克想要厉声回嘴，但他想不出一件可说的事。

“抱歉，我说清楚了吧？”默希问，蜜糖里裹着辣子。“出去，不然你这身英雄皮毛每一寸里都挑得出氪石。”

克拉克走了。

===11/22===

原先莱克斯不觉得自己的右手那么有用，另外，愈合因子让他很快挨过幻痛*——比他有权希望的快得多。但令他大为惊讶的是，他极为想念先前对称的自己。结果证明非惯用手还是大大有用的，至少在他试着作些诸如自己穿衣服、洗澡打肥皂或回复邮件之类的简单活计时，缺少那只手令他极度挫败。

（注：断肢患者在失去肢体后相当长时间内依然会感到肢体存在并有痛觉）

实施计划前他没让自己考虑太多，这是件好事，因为哪怕只想一分钟他都会说服自己这是自猪湾事件*以来最愚蠢的牺牲。

（注：猪湾事件，the Bay of Pigs，由于错误情报和错误判断，1961年4月17日，美国派遣由1200多人组成的美国雇佣军突袭古巴，经过72小时战斗后被古巴方面全歼[114人被击毙，1113人被俘。])

他召开了一次简短的媒体露面会，展示包在黑色皮手套下的临时假肢。所有迹象显示这次“事故”不会影响选举。对于投票人来说，这事故古怪得没法反应，只要他不在公共场合展示残肢就不会触发一系列避之不及的反应——至少职员中的心理医生是这么告诉他的。

够滑稽的是，他再也不那么担心选举了。

也许，他对这个职位的适任度应该受到质疑。说到底，一个总统得做好准备派人赴死。做对了，那至少需要与亲身涉险一样的勇敢——而莱克斯永远不想做坏。  
但是一个总统能对志愿之人下令，一个总统能对投票之人下令。

不，这些都是粉饰门面：问题在于，莱克斯无法成为那个违背克拉克的意愿派他去死的人，他也无法成为那个违背克拉克的意愿不让他完成高尚的该死的拯救人类任务的人。他拒绝成为那个拿克拉克当锤子使的人，他拒绝在——只在——与莱克斯的欲望相符时，将克拉克当作一件物品来部署。即便莱克斯能抵御第一次，事情也会变成那样：看看他拒绝克拉克的生理专注时干得有多好。强制性爱不过是玷污了他；滥用克拉克的其他能力要冒毁灭世界的风险。

克拉克的其他的所有指责，莱克斯做过的似乎是正确——至少当时必要——的种种决定，不过是生存的代价。莱克斯的种种罪孽是侦测性的、调查性的、偶然是盛怒之下的。对待克拉克，他总有理由、防御和借口。

不是这次。

几乎比失去那只手还糟，这场对克拉克的战役中，他失去了每一寸阵地。克拉克会把莱克斯的手势（他想，没打算用双关语的，然后微笑）当作是确认：在一切之下，自己对于世界最最简单的看法是对的，而莱克斯也同意。

也许莱克斯还是能赢得选举，但在他俩之间，他的情形比昴之仪式前更糟了。

“莱克斯？”克拉克的声音从他身后传来，迟疑的，娇惯的。那么，开始了。

他闭上眼睛。他得记得重新为顶层的大门编程。“我们有公事吗？”他让自己坐在椅子里转过去面对克拉克。临时假肢的手指握不起来，这提醒他要一直放松左手。“或者，也许是快感带你过来的？”  
克拉克变得苍白，或者说苍白得像是他能够成为的黄金偶像。“你让我走的。”他说。

“‘超人’指肌肉而不是大脑发达，我把这作为一项对人的不怎么愉快的评断。”

令人震惊的是，片刻间，克拉克看起来像是被伤到了。“我是说——”他停下来，吸气，微笑——只是微微一笑，双唇间的曲线，不可忍受的保证——莱克斯知道自己的麻烦比想象中还大。“你以为到你不得不认真和我说话前，你的身体还有多少部分可以牺牲？”

莱克斯与自己的身体争斗以保持静止不动。“我以为失去那只手的重点就在于完全避免跟你说话。”

“那不管用。”克拉克说得和以前一样老套乏味。“我一直试着弄明白是为什么，是什么让你决定放弃你拥有过的最强大的武器。”莱克斯没有对此描述提出异议，克拉克说准了，并不是自恋。“但是，接着——告诉我，为什么你对我说‘不要追击毁灭日’？”

莱克斯用力攥起手：“再说一次：我不和你讨论这个。”

克拉克叹气。“很好。那么你要坐在这儿看我刚让露易丝作的访问。”

他没法跑在克拉克前头，而且，就连他也觉得用储备的氪石枪打克拉克是反应过度，所以他磨着牙打开星球日报的页面。

克拉克不安地坐在一把过小的椅子里，低头看膝盖上空空的手腕。

“你还好吧？”莱恩几乎是在柔声问，克拉克猛一抬头，吃惊地睁大眼睛。她转起眼睛，然后颇为明显地意识到会被摄影机拍到，于是她清了清喉咙。“关于事故，你能对我们说些什么？”  
从来就不擅长公共关系的克拉克忽视摄像机直接睁大眼睛看着莱恩。“感谢你的关心。嗯，我真的不知道发生了什么。我离开去处理联盟的事情，然后——莱克斯没能告诉我太多。据我所知，爆炸发生得很忽然，报告仍然很乱。”

莱克斯需要修改自己对于克拉克处理媒体的能力的判断。毕竟，克拉克是个政治记者，对于掉转话题有丰富的经验。这个回答漂亮地岔开了话题，听着像是莱克斯不太记得。他正试着忘却：把自己的手放在会被沉重的机器撞烂的地方就是他令自己做过的最糟的事——让他怀念起吃蛆虫还有和自己想象中的朋友路易斯*说话那会。

（注：路易斯，《超人前传》中莱克斯流落荒岛时幻想出来的朋友。）

“这次事故和你不再佩戴手环有关吗？”莱恩稍稍前倾，像在计划假如克拉克宣布和莱克斯分手就跳到他身上用舌头一路舔过他脖子似的。

克拉克摆出的表情是那么乏味，和微笑间的关系，和三岁小孩的涂鸦与照片间的关系一样。“嗯，是那种，私事。文化上的。事实上，我一直在想。我总是个氪莱普顿人。但我也是美国人，而且——到了我和莱克斯用美国方式把它官方化的时候。”

听了这么诱人的句子，莱恩的反应简直就是巴普洛夫式的；走运的是她不用从下巴上抹去口水。“既然这样，美国方式是什么呢？”

克拉克微笑，这次是真的微笑，新星一般明亮，甚至穿透了改变他面容的超人幻影。“我想这取决于从今天开始我们在哪里住满6个月。”

（注：这里的背景不是很清楚，是和各州不同的婚姻法有关吗？在哪个州住满六个月就用哪个州的登记法？有哪位知道的话请帮忙解释一下吧~）

莱克斯停住重播。他很感激自己仍能运作的肢体。不如他的人会问“你刚才在摄像机前向我求婚？”之类的傻问题。他清了清喉咙：“你刚才为什么在摄像机前向我求婚？”

“嗯，因为显然我们只是要和人们谈一个事实：没有对方我们当真活不下去？”

莱克斯转身。他的脸和克拉克的脸之间只有几寸。克拉克已经关掉了超人的脸，但微笑仍然是相同的。“没有你我活得下去。”莱克斯对他说，只是这话说得太小声，透不过气的不舒服。

“不大声说出来你也活得下去，我可以让你那样。但是，莱克斯，你展示那只手的样子有点儿——”克拉克变得又红又亮，如此彻底的不得体惊得莱克斯哑口无言。

他们一动不动地注视对方，直到莱克斯再也憋不住笑。很痛——尤其是当他试着去抱住肚子活却只能做到一半时——但这是真正的小镇时期的克拉克，笨拙，对社交的优雅无感，而且不知怎的就说出了莱克斯想听的。

等他有办法不再喘气，莱克斯看到克拉克已后退了几尺，但还是坚定的钢铁之子的表情。

“当我成为自由世界的领袖，我要命令你呆在我身边，你得做我要你做的事。”莱克斯提醒他。

克拉克端详着他，头微侧着。他不会由此获得任何深远的洞察力，因此莱克斯知道自己不是在被X视线扫描，可他不能让他不安。“也许，”克拉克说，“在你能提出合理解释的时候。”

前景是无尽的战役，总是不得不证明自己的信誉。莱克斯的某个部分，回应他父亲而形成的有力的部分，想要为此生气。较小却活跃的那个部分却认为这也许是他能给自己的最有趣的挑战。

“你想听我为口交的优点作合理解释？”

克拉克脸上已经褪去的红色力道十足地冲回来。莱克斯被怪异地迷住。“对于这个，我将深信不疑。”克拉克说得很快。而随后的结果就没多少可说了。

******

“那么，”乔恩·斯图尔特说：“超人和莱克斯 卢瑟拿掉了他们的承诺之镯，引发了时尚界一阵阵愤怒的尖叫。他们要怎么处理所有那些没卖掉的存货呢？”电视上有一副图片，莱克斯很希望是处理过的：一箱箱破烂儿也似镀着超人胸章的灰色手环正给人往运河街上倒。

“真正挂在每个人嘴边的问题是：那对手环是干嘛用的？”他继续说：“超人说事关文化，我能说的就是:氪莱普顿人最好没有崇拜过埃克森努*，不然超人就要面对唯一能真正打败他的力量：基督教科学会*。”停顿，假笑：“呐，我只是说疯话。所以，手环真正的功能是——我在想——哔——”莱克斯能读出他的唇形：“屌环。”观众哄堂大笑。“我只是说超人的制服真的是设计来清楚表现‘超人’不是虚假广告。”

（注：基督教科学派，SCIENTOLOGY，美国近代创立的教派，他们相信银河系外星军阀埃克森努Xenu曾带着大批飞船来到地球，并最终被氢弹摧毁。）

奇怪的是，此刻莱克斯开始发现看虚假的新闻秀铺陈自己的生活还蛮舒服的。鉴于所有发生在他身上的极为荒谬的事情，假新闻似乎是恰到好处。

“当然，你们知道这是什么意思。”他换上假声，双手蠕动：“世纪婚典。他们会等到卢瑟家搬进白宫吗？鉴于两个月以前那些照片，第一居所是他们唯一能用到白色的东西。*哦呜，接着：超人作为第一——好吧，第一超级英雄，我猜；超人会重新装修。”屏幕上展示出一副用白宫和孤单堡垒合成的图片，整个东西看起就像是一根根冰制勃起组成的弗洛伊德式的噩梦。莱克斯蛮喜欢的。“也许他不会做那么多，也许他只会买些新瓷器。”这次的照片上是克拉克，不舒服地微笑着。照片经过处理，让他拿上麦当劳某套联盟刚开始活动那段时间就停止发售的可收集塑料盘子——上面有蝙蝠侠印章的那个。“或者，在身边放着老让自己想起前男友们的东西，这样的品味太低俗了？”莱克斯被酒小呛了一口。“算了吧，你们以为那些老爷们儿呆在那座远离世界的瞭望塔上面等着发生危机好去解决那段时间在干什么？想想吧：拥有超能力后你要做的第一件事：为防不测要披上床单。或者漂浮在床单上。”他扬起眉毛，咧开嘴对观众们笑，观众们报以掌声。

（注：处子穿白色婚纱以示纯洁。）

莱克斯又喝了一口，他认为布鲁斯看到这段独角戏以后可能没他那么开心。而且，真的，自己能忍受这些话。

“莱克斯?”克拉克在卧室里叫他。“关掉电脑，到这儿来。”

莱克斯用不着服从。

他只是觉得乐意。

===END===


End file.
